Me Cambiaste Mi Corazón
by Pau-MilkDBZ
Summary: U.A. Una historia donde sólo utilizo los personajes de la serie,no tiene nada que ver. Goku & Milk son dos adolescentes que cursan su último año de preparatoria,ambos están decepcionados del amor pero "Sin querer terminan enamorados" Las sombras de su pasado les complica el presente,luego de muchas lagrimas... ¿Serán felices?
1. Chapter 1

**Me Cambiaste Mi Corazón.**

_Dos corazones rotos. Una fecha esperada,y una casualidad que cambia vidas…_

_-_Milk,¿qué tienes planeado para el día del amor?- Preguntó Bulma

-La verdad no sé Bulma, el tema me aterroriza tanto, que no quiero ni pensar que tal fecha existe- Contesto Milk en tono triste

-Amiga las cosas son hasta un tiempo, si quieres le digo a mi novio Vegeta que te presente a uno de sus amigos- Contesto Bulma

-¡Hola chicas! Saludo- 18

- ¿Qué tal?- Contestaron

-¡Miren las argollas que me regalo Krillin!- Dijo la rubia con mucha alegría

-!Que linda están amiga!- Respondieron Milk & Bulma

- !Estoy más que feliz!,ese pequeño me encanta,espero que pronto me pida que sea su novia!- La rubia todo lo dijo con sonrisa y emoción

-¡Amigas me alegro por las dos!, espero que sean muy felices este día del amor y todos los demás días de año- Dijo La Pelinegra con tono caído.

- Milk tú debes olvidar ese torpe pasad. Que no te deja ver el presente, ¿sabes? Hasta me preocupas, todo el tiempo vienes con esa cara de amargura por culpa de Yamcha un tonto que no merece ni tu odio- Dijo 18 con un poco de rabia.

-Lo siento 18,es imposible olvidar tales cosas. Contesto Milk

-Milk no pierdas la fe, ¿Quién sabe si parece un galán y te cambia tu corazón? En casa de mi novio esta noche hay una fiesta por cierto las dos están invitadas se los dije tan pronto supe, él y su costumbre de improvisar los viernes- Dijo Bulma

-¡Milk vas para la fiesta!, pero tienes que cambiar tu look, Grrr todo el tiempo el mismo moño necesitas cambios-Dijo 18

-Si Milk hoy vamos para el centro comercial a la salida- Dijo Bulma

-Esta bien amigas pero nada de ropa muy sexy, y le agradezco mucho su ayuda- Dijo Milk dando un suspiro.

_En el salón de clases del lado dos chicos hablaban de amor,de fiestas ,y la llegada de otro galán que venia desde Francia por tiempo indefinido. _

-Krillin, como estoy seguro de que te gusta mucho la amiga de mi novia, organice una fiesta para esta noche en mi casa, pero no es para que vallas a verle la cara es para que al menos le digas algo-Dijo Vegeta en tono burlón.

- ¡Me agrada la noticia!, hace poco le hice un regalo, ¡No creas que quiero seguir de soltero toda la vida!- Dijo Krillin con mucha alegría

-¿Recuerdas a mi primo Goku? Pregunto Vegeta

La verdad - en amigo

-Me imagino que has olvidado por el tiempo que hace, cuando lo veas lo vas a reconocer, hace muchos años que se fue pero como eres un idiota igual que él, al menos espero que halla cambiado algo, en fin viene de Francia llega hoy anoche llamo a mi madre para darle la noticia es un loco hace unos viajes repentinos que nadie espera, pero eso no es todo quiero presentarle una chica esta noche y pensé en Milk la pelinegra que siempre esta con nuestras novias.-

-¿Acaso estás loco?, ¿Quieres morir o no valoras tu vida?- Dijo Krillin con miedo

-¿Y porqué dices eso?-

- !Esa chica tiene un carácter pésimo!, ningún chico se le acerca ,creo que ni ella se soporta tengo datos de que golpea fuerte-

-De todas formas lo voy hacer-Dijo vegeta con resignación.

_En el receso los cinco estaban reunidos hablando de la fiesta, Milk siempre con su mala cara._

_¡Él esperado por fin llegó!, después de su largo viaje el galán muy alto, muy fuerte, de cabellos negros y alborotados y de ese mismo negro tenia sus ojos, pero no tenia cara de muchos ánimos._

- ¡Sobrino que bueno que ya llegaste!, pero estas tan bello, muazx besos y abrazos para ti- Recibía la madre de Vegeta a Goku

-!Muchas gracias tía!, me da mucho gusto volver a mi tierra natal y estar con ustedes-Contesto Goku

-!Tan bello mi sobrino!, y Bardock & Gine,¿Cómo están?

-!Muy bien tía!,ocupados en sus negocios-

-Sobrino Vegeta esta en la preparatoria no tarda ya en regresar, ya ordene que te preparen una habitación para ti yo tengo que salir te dejo en tu casa con toda confianza-

-Esta bien tía, muchas gracias-

-Goku miraba en ambiente con emoción pero su rostro ocultaba algo.

_Bueno ahora a volver a empezar tengo que cambiar mi corazón ya no me queda de otra. Decía el pelinegro para si mismo._

-Milk ya casi hemos andado todas las tiendas, y nada de nada te gusta- Dijo Bulma en tono agotador

-Me cuesta tanto elegir amiga- Contesto Milk

-!Bulma mira aquella vitrina, es hermoso ¿verdad? Dijo 18

- !Esta bello amiga, vamos por el!- Respondió Bulma

- Milk este es tu vestido y no quiero peros, lo vas a usar y PUNTO- Dijo Bulma de forma autoritaria.

-Están locas las dos, yo no me puedo poner ese vestido tan corto- Contesto Milk.

-!Eso no esta corto!-Dijo 18

_El vestido era rojo por encima de la rodilla, con unos hermosos diseños blancos con un pequeño escote._

-¡Por fin logramos algo con Milk!- Dijo Bulma emocionada

-Aun faltan las zapatillas y sus accesorios- Dijo 18

- ¡Estos son más que perfecto!, Milk te quiero a las 7:30 en mi casa, yo misma te voy arreglar-Dijo Bulma

-Esta bien amigas, nos vemos luego- Contesto Milk

_Las tres amigas se despidieron, fueron a sus casas a esperar la hora acordada. _

_El encuentro de dos galanes. _

- Vegeta para mí es una alegría verte de nuevo, por lo que veo visitas el Gym mucho-dijo Goku en tono burlón!

-La verdad si me da gusto que estés de vuelta, después de tantos años, y se que te vas a quedar y eso esta bien ya tengo otro compañero de parrandas-Dijo Vegeta con más burla.

-Yo soy poco parrandero- Contesto Goku

-Por cierto esta noche tengo una fiesta aquí en la casa y te voy a presentar una chica.

-No ando pendiente de ese tema, pero si viene me llamas voy a estar en mi habitación de lo contrario ni me presento-Dijo Goku sin interés.

-Srta. Bulma, le llaman por teléfono-Dijo una de las empleadas

-Bulma me vas a matar, no voy a poder ir a la fiesta, estoy en el hospital acaban de internar a mi padre, presenta síntomas de un virus extraño y los médicos dicen que es mejor tenerlo interno por unos días, lo siento Bulma- Dijo Milk en tono triste.

-!Grrrrrrrrrr que pena Milk, espero que tu padre mejore ,esta me la debes podías enviar una de las empleadas de tu casa por un par de horas, pero esta bien te entiendo- respondió Bulma con el grito en el cielo.

-Discúlpame-

-No te preocupes, si quieres voy para estar contigo-

-No, mejor disfruta la fiesta.

-Te quiero amiga, te mando besos.

_Bulma & 18 se fueron muy bonitas a la fiesta la cual fue increíble termino a las 2:30 AM, bulma termino amaneciendo con su novio, por otra parte 18 & Krillin se hicieron novios fueron muchos amigos de la prep. Como Milk nunca llego, Goku nunca se presento._

_Mientras milk paso todo el fin de semana con su padre, se comunicaba con sus amigas por teléfono._

_¡Él nuevo alumno llegó impresionando a muchas!_

-Goku espero que tus bobadas no me hagan quedar mal-Dijo Vegeta

-Descuida de todas formas soy un idiota- Dijo Goku

-Que bueno que tú eso lo sabes, hoy si te presento a la amiga de Bulma que por cierto ni siquiera conoces a mi novia. Dijo Vegeta

- Amigos les presento a mi primo Goku!

!Hola a todos un placer!-

-Igual Goku, mí nombre es Bulma y soy la novia de Vegeta-

- Hola mi nombre es 18-

-!Goku que alegría volver a saber de ti!, ahora si te reconozco has crecido mucho;y al parecer viven en el Gym_- __Dijo Krillin en tono de burla _

_¡Todos rieron!_

-Un placer chicas, Krillin me debes una- Dijo Goku

_Todos se dirigieron __a sus clases._

-Bulma, viste que guapo, de esta si Milk cambia su corazón-Dijo 18

- Si Milk te escucha te mata- contesto Bulma

-Vivo creyendo que un día eso va a cambiar- Dijo 18 mientras se acomodaban en sus asientos.

_Milk llego tarde a la prep. , ya era hora del receso estaba muy agotada, no había dormido bien en todo el fin de semana, pero no podía faltar a la 3ra hora tenia que tomar el examen de Biología, cuando subía por las escaleras se desmayo... venia cayendo... ¡Pero una mano la detuvo!, para buena suerte de ella un chico venia caminando por hay, él cual evito una desgracia y la llevo a enfermería. _

_-¡Qué linda!- Decía el joven que llevaba a Milk entre sus brazos._

_En la enfermería le atendieron de inmediato, solo fue que le bajo la presión pero Milk estaba dormida del cansancio._

_El chico se preocupo tanto que sin conocerla permaneció en la enfermería a su lado y contemplaba su hermosura._

_¿Quién será el chico…? _

¿Qué pasara cuando Milk despierte…?

**Continuara.**


	2. Chapter 2

**!Muchas Gracias Por Sus Comentarios! Me han motivado a continuar.**

**¿Quién es el chico misterio...? **

**Capitulo II**

* * *

-Joven, ¿Usted conoce a la señorita?- Pregunto la enfermera con cierto grado de curiosidad.

-No- Respondió un poco sonrojado.

-Es extraño que se quede con ella, sin saber quién es-

_Luego de 30 minutos, Milk despertó…_

-¿Estas bien?-Fue lo único que se le ocurrió al joven.

_- _Si, gracias, !estoy bien!-

_La pelinegra no tenia ideas de quién; era el joven que con tan solo mirarla una vez en su vida ,causo una vieja sensación en sus latidos._

-¡Eso me agrada! ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

- Milk, así me llaman-

- ¡Mucho gusto Milk!, ya me voy tengo una clase, solo quería saber si mejorabas.

_¡El joven salio de la enfermería a toda prisa!_

_-¡Huy que extraño!, ni siquiera pude preguntarle quién es. Susurraba para si misma la pelinegra, que a pesar de todo reconocía que el joven la dejo impactada con sus cualidades física y hasta por su hospitalidad._

-Señorita, usted se tiene que ir a su casa, le voy hacer las indicaciones, no fue nada grave pero tiene que descansar.-Con esas palabras la enfermera despacho a Milk..

-Goku, ¿Se puede saber dónde estabas? -Pregunto Vegeta muy curioso

-Oye Vegeta no es para tanto, solo fue que no… he, he, he no te vi.- Respondió Goku nervioso.

-¡Ni que sea tú niñero!-

- Para suerte llegue primero que el maestro-

_Goku en su mente solo tenia tatuado ese rostro tan lindo; y decía a si mismo su nombre es Milk ella es Milk .Pensó en preguntarle a uno de sus amigos pero mejor lo dejo así ya que el no estaba para cosas amorosa. ¡Pero esa belleza_!

- 18, tenemos que ir a ver a Milk, es extraño que no venga a clases- Dijo Bulma

-¡Si! Vamos a invitar a los chicos-

-Esta bien-

_Milk se había marchado a su casa,con las indicaciones de la enfermera, estaba muy pensativa…. Ese chico… ¿Quién es? Así paso varias horas en su habitación _

-Srta., ¿Se encuentra mejor?-Pregunto Nilda su nana de toda la vida.

- he,he ¡siii! Nilda, estoy pensando en alguien que ni conozco-

- Srta. Milk, tiene visitas-Informo una de las empleadas de servicio-

- Esta bien ya voy, Nilda mas tarde hablamos de esto-

-Esta bien mi niña-

_Bulma,Vegeta,18,Krillin & Goku, estaban en casa de Milk. Goki no tenia ideas de quien se trataba , cuando escucho el nombre.!Volvió a pensar!.¿Será ella?_

-¡Hola chicos! Saludo-Milk.

_Vegeta observaba a Goku algo extrañado._

-En vista de que no fuiste a la prep. nos preocupamos mucho.-Dijo Bulma

!_Sus amigos los presentaron!_

_Milk estaba muy sorprendida, no tenia palabra alguna para la situación por lo que decidió no decir lo sucedido en la enfermería, por otra parte Goku estaba muerto del susto. !Que no me delate!,!Que no me delate!_

- ¡Mucho gusto!

- ¡El gusto es mío Goku!

_Ambos se miraban como dos anormales. ¡Sus amigos estaban sorprendidos¡, cuando ambos notaron las miradas de sus amigos se sonrojaron mucho._

-Goku ella es la chica la cual te iba a presentar, pero parece que ya que conocen.- Dijo vegeta de manera picara.

-Vegeta que cosas dices... -Contesto Goku algo nervioso.

-¿Seguro que no se han visto antes? Pregunto 18

- No para nada- Dijo Milk

_Los amigos de Milk pasaron como 2 horas con ella, hablaron de muchas cosas y se rieron bastante, a cada minuto alguno de ellos sorprendía a Goku & Milk mirándose de forma llamativa._

-Milk ya nos vamos- Dijo 18

-¿Tan pronto? Pregunto Milk

_¡Todos rieron!_

-¡Oye Milk ,¿Ya te enteraste que _1_8 & Krillin son novios?- Grito Bulma de manera burlona

- Y tenias que salir tú Bulma, ¡como siempre!-Dijo Krillin algo enojado

- No lo sabía, pero eso le alegra- Contesto Milk.

-Espero que pronto Milk deje de ser soltera- Bromeo 18

- Ni de juegos.- Contesto Milk

-¡Ya vámonos se pasan todo el día con lo mismo-Dijo Vegeta de muy mal genio

¡Adiós Milk!

- ¡Chao!

_Pues milk es soltera decía Goku en sus pensamientos, pero recordó que juro no volver a mirar una chica nunca mas en su vida…_

-¡Oye vegeta! ¿Puedes ir conmigo al centro comercial?- Pregunto Goku

- Estas loco desde cuando soy un niñero-

-Pues olvídalo-

_Goku iba para el centro comercial a causa de su viaje repentino olvido muchas cosas._

-Ni modo, tengo que ir solo-

_Para buena suerte Goku estaba a unas cuadras del centro comerciar._

-¡Si es ella!- Exclamo Goku

-¡Hola! -

-Hola Goku-

-¿Cómo estas?

-Muy bien, ¿y tu?

- Muy bien,¿ y adonde vas Milk?

_-_Para el centro comerciar, tengo que comprar las indicaciones medicas.

-¡Pues que suerte tengo! -Respondió Goku muy alegre.

_Milk solo suspiro con decepción ya que no quiere ningún hombre cerca de ella._

-Goku,te agradezco mucho tu hospitalidad conmigo; hoy en la enfermería-

-De nada Milk, yo te doy las gracias por no delatarme con los chicos hoy en tu casa.-

-Fue lo mejor que pude hacer.-

-Te entiendo.-

_Luego de un silencio…_

-Milk,¿me puedes ayudar a elegir algunas cosas?, no soy muy bueno con la vestimenta-

- La verdad tampoco soy buena en eso. Pero vamos a ver que puede hacer.-

_-_¡Gracias!

_Mientras Compraban…_

- ¡Creo que este color te va muy bien!-

-¡Si! -

_Milk estaba muy sonrojada no había notado la musculatura de Goku hasta que toco sus brazos con el propósito de medir sus tallas._

-¿Haces muchos ejercicios?

- jejejeje si un poco-

-Se nota-

_Goku podía notar la cara que tenia Milk por el simple hecho de tenerlo tan cerca…__Pero el menos indicado para decirlo era él... ¡Estaba nervioso!_

-¿Milk quieres un helado? –

- No gracias-

- Milk ¿Porqué no tienes novio?-

-¡Prefiero no hablar de eso!-

-¡Disculpa!-

-Esta bien-

-¿Y tú tienes novia?-

- No.-

_Por unos minutos reino el silencio entre ellos…_

-¡Ya nos tenemos que ir! -Dijo Milk

- Si ¡Gracias por todo Milk!-

-No te preocupes por eso, yo me tengo que ir a casa Goku.-

-Pues si quieres te a acompaño.-

-No, no te tienes que preocupar por eso.-

-Pero si me permites tu número telefónico.-

- Esta bien.-

_Ambos se dirigieron a sus hogares un poco confundidos tenían una promesa por cumplirse así mismo… pero la duda invadía sus cuerpos con tan solo mirarse._

_-_Nilda…¡Ya llegue! -Exclamo Milk desde la puerta

- Mi niña usted me estaba preocupando y sabes que tenemos algo de que hablar.-

- Lo siento, es que me encontré con el pelinegro que mis amigos me presentaron hoy el primo de Vegeta… ¿Lo recuerdas?-

-¡Si Claro!

-Eso no es todo, es el mismo chico que me ayudo en la enfermería también me pidió mi numero-. Dijo milk un poco preocupada.

-¡Mi niña eso esta muy bien debes hacer nuevos amigos y despejar la mente te hace muy bien ya es tiempo de olvidar y construir nuevas cosas! Le aconsejo su nana

-¡Muchas gracias!... Voy a tomar sus consejos.-

_La noche se hizo presente ambos tenían sus pensamientos inundados. _

_Goku en sus pensamientos:_

_Es muy normal en mí ser hospitalario con todos. Lo extraño es que me he quedado pensando en ella desde la mañana y no he podido dejar de hacerlo ni un minuto. Hasta nervioso esta a su lado, lo mejor será que no piense en eso, de todas formas mi corazón no esta para eso. !Que tonto soy!- Con esas palabras se quedo dormido._

_Milk es sus pensamientos:_

_Lo único que me tiene preocupada es mi nerviosismo, hoy en el centro no pude evitar mirar sus ojos,!Tan lindos!,lo mejor sera no pensar en eso.-Con esas palabras se quedo dormida._

_¡Al día siguiente el la preparatoria!_

-¡Buen día Milk!- Saludo 18 con un sonrisa

-¡Buen día!- Contesto sonriente.

- Milk… ¿Estás segura de no conocer a Goku?

-¡No!, ustedes me lo presentaron ayer.

-Para ser sincera, parece que ya se conocían.

-No para nada-

-¡Buen día amigas!- Saludo Bulma llegando al salón

-¡Hola!- Contestaron

-¡Amigas, mi novio me invito a cenar, por el día del amor! -Dijo Bulma feliz

-¡Ya Krillin me dijo que será una sorpresa!- Dijo 18 muy contenta

-Milk.¿ qué te sucede, te noto perdida en un mar de pensamientos- Cuestiono Bulma

-Nada amiga, pues nada-

-Ella hoy esta rara- Dijo 18

_Milk estaba muy pensativa por lo sucedido con Goku, en el día anterior y ahora no quería estar cerca de él._

-Amigas, voy a enfermería tengo que darle el informe de mi salud.- Dijo Milk al salir del salón

-Buen día Milk- La sorprendió Goku a sus espaldas

-¡Goku - Contesto nerviosa

-¿Cómo estas?-

-¡Bien!, ¿Y tú?-

-¡Muy bien!-

_Una vez más ambos se perdían en sus miradas; el silencio volvió a reinar entre ellos y el sonrojo de sus mejillas no pudo faltar…_

-Pues Me voy-

-Milk, te veo luego- Dijo tomando su mano

¡Milk iba a toda prisa!, ya casi era hora de clases. Mientras Goku navegaba en sus pensamientos por lo que acababa de hacer.

-¡No sabia que eran tan amigos!- Dijo Krillin acabando de ver la escena

-¿Krilin?- Contesto Goku un poco nervioso

-¡Ya los descubrí, se gustan!-

-¿Qué cosas dices?

-¡Eso mismo Goku!- Dijo Krillin mientras se alejaba, dejando a Goku ahora mas confundido.

_Las horas de clases parecían ser eternas, mientras dos mentes estaban en conexión de pensamientos. _

-!Muero de hambre, por fin ahora de receso!- Exclamo Bulma

_Como de costumbre todos se reunían en el mismo lugar y ahora hay un nuevo integrante-_

-Goku, espero que no se te ocurra desaparecer otra vez- Dijo Vegeta

-No-

-¡Mi reina, la rosa es para ti!- Dijo Krillin a su novia 18

-¡Gracias amor!

-¡Hola Bulma!- Dijo Vegeta mientras le daba un beso

-¡Tan tierno, por eso te amo Vegeta!

_Goku buscaba algo con su mirada._

-¿Dónde esta Milk?-

-Pues nos dijo; que iba a estar en los jardines- Contesto 18

-Pues, yo los alcanzo luego-

_¡Espero que él no vuelva a buscarme más, es lo mejor que me puede pasar! -Hablaba Milk a sus pensamientos._

-¿Interrumpo a la señorita?

-¡Goku! -Contesto Molesta

¿Qué hace aquí?-

-Nada, me gusta estar sola-

-¿Y eso?

-¿No crees que preguntas mucho?-

-¡Lo siento!-

-La verdad discúlpame Goku, soy una mala hablada, que siempre esta enfadada por algo-

-¿Y nunca has pensado en cambiar tu corazón?

-La verdad no, no tengo motivos-

-La vida siempre brinda motivos-

-Pues, eso le sucede a personas brillantes como tú-

-A toma, te traje este chocolate, pues te agradezco tu ayuda y como no vas aceptar una helado.

-¿Para mi?, ¡Muchas gracias!

-Pues de nada

- ¿Y pasas mucho tiempo aquí?

-Es uno de mis lugares más secretos-

-Interesante-

-Goku, la verdad, te agradezco mucho, tu hospitalidad, entre otras cosas, pero por favor no vuelvas hablarme- Dijo Milk, mientras dejaba a Goku sorprendido en el lugar-

-¿Pero qué le pasa?

_Milk salio corriendo del lugar, dejando a Goku muy pensativo, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, ese lindo pelinegro la sonrojaba, por eso tenía que huir de él. Goku sin pensarlo mucho, salio tras ella, ¡Milk , espera! la pelinegra sentía miedo cerca de él. Ella se fue al salón de clases y hay fue Goku._

_-_Milk ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?-

-¡Te dije que no me hables!-

-¡Lo hago si tú medas una razón!-

¿Por qué eres tan terco?-

-¡Porque que tienes un gr_an corazón herido!, y de esa manera te vas a herir más-_

_Milk se encontraba muda, la mirada del pelinegro se clavaba en su pecho como un puñal, ¡Pero esas palabras penetraron su alma! Su dolor era inmenso. ¿Pero de esa manera ella iba estar toda la vida?_

-¡Goku!- Susurro entre lagrimas

-Milk, no ha pasado nada, yo solo digo lo que siento y se que en ti hay una gran persona, solo tienes un poco de carácter nada más-

-Goku, lo siento-

- Tranquila, si te gusta que podamos ser amigos, de todos modos Estoy en Deuda contigo-

-No digas eso, ¡tú me salvaste la vida!,y soy una grosera contigo.

-Milk, si te ofendí lo siento-

-Tranquilo-

La discusión termino en un fuerte y largo abrazo, ambos se encontraban en otra dimensión. Hasta que el timbre para volver a clases se hizo presente.

-Milk, ya me voy a mi salón;¡Cuídate preciosa!-

-Esta bien-

_Por otra parte dos parejas regresaban felices a sus clases._

-Goku,¿Has pensado qué hacer para el día del amor?- Pregunto Krillin

-La verdad no-

-Puedes invitar a salir a Milk-

-La idea es buena, el problemas es que no se como decirle eso-

-¡Que tonto eres!, una chica se enamora primero-

-¡A mi no me gusta Milk!

- !Te gusta Milk, te vas a dar cuenta-

_La semana transcurrió con la misma rutina. ¡Por fin viernes!, a solo un día para la fecha más esperada. ¿Qué va a suceder...?_

_-_Srta. Milk el teléfono es para usted-

-Hola-

-Milk.,¿Cómo estas?-

-¿Goku? -

-Si, soy yo, me diste tu número hace una semana. ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Si claro, estoy bien-

-Te llamo para invitarte a salir mañana-

-¿Invitarme a salir?-

_Un minuto se silencio._

-Milk, ¿Estas hay?-

-Si, Goku, es que bueno… la verdad no sé-

_De repente Milk no tenia el teléfono es sus manos._

¡Hola Goku, Milk acepta salir contigo mañana, solo es que esta un poco nerviosa!

¿Quién?

-¡Cuñado, soy yo!,Bulma-

-¡18 suéltame que la mato!- Gritaba Milk a su amiga que la sujetaba

-¡Esta bien, mañana la voy a llamar para confirmarle todo-

-¡Bulmaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-

-¡Llegamos a tiempo 18!- Dijo Bulma entre risas

-Si, ya ella iba a decir que no!

-¡Las quiero matar, no pueden hacer eso!- Gritaba Milk de rabia

-Milk, ya no puedes decirle que no!- Dijo 18

-Tranquila Milk, 18 y yo nos vamos a encargar de esa cita-

-¡Milk ustedes se gusta!- Exclamo 18

-¡Eso es Verdad!

_En otra parte_

-¿Acepto?-

-¡Si Krillin- Contesto Goku muy alegre

**¡La Cita de Goku & Milk!**

Continuara…

Espero que les guste.

Nos vemos en la próxima, pido disculpas por las faltas ortográficas...


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo III

**"Los Preparativos De La Cita"**

* * *

!Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! XD Me motivan a continuar. !Perdón por la demora!, pero la Universidad casi no me deja. Con mucho amor voy a dedicar este capítulo a dos personas, que desde el principio me han estado apoyando...

** azucenas45 & danielita1999. ! Con mucho cariño para ustedes!**

En el capítulo anterior... Una disputa entre las tres amigas, Milk molestas, por haber aceptado la cita, sin su consentimiento.

* * *

– ¡Les juro, que las mato!– Grito Milk, llena de rabia hacia sus dos amigas

– Tranquila Milk, es sólo una cita, pues hay vas a conocer, más a Goku. Es simple Si él no es lo que, tú quieres, pues lo dejas así. – Aconsejo Bulma

– Milk, eso no es nada del siglo pasado – Comento 18

– ¡Es que yo no quiero ir! –

– Eso lo sabemos – Dijo Bulma

– Bulma, tiene razón, pero también, sabemos que te gusta –

– ¡Esta bien! – Grito Milk

– ¡Viva! – Exclamaron ambas

– Mañana venimos a prepararte, ¡Muy bella para él! – Dijo Bulma emocionada

– Más te vale, que pienses Milk, la vida te brinda algo lindo – Dijo 18

– 18 y Bulma, ¿se pueden callar? ¡Por favor!, aparte de hacer una cita, con alguien, que no me agrada, también tengo que soportar sus bobadas. ¡Yo voy a ir, por cumplir mí palabra! – Grito Milk enojada

– Perdón Milk – Se disculpo 18

– Lo siento Milk –

– La que lo siente soy yo amigas, perdónenme por ser tan fría y amargada, no merezco su amistad – Dijo Milk con lagrimas en sus tiernos ojos.

-No te preocupes amiga, sabemos que has pasado cosas feas, !Pero él te puede cambiar tu corazón! – Dijo Bulma

– ¡Estamos para apoyarte, Milk si te gusta Goku, no tienes porque sentir pena al decirlo. ¡Yo quiero mucho a Krillin, mucha gente lo tiene por tonto, pero él es muy tierno conmigo y eso es lo que a mi me importa. – 18 había dejado a Milk, en un mar de pensamientos con esas palabras.

– ¡Gracias amigas! –

– Mañana venimos a las 3:30 PM – Dijo 18

– Si Milk, ahora descansa, y piensa bien las cosas – Con esas palabras de Bulma, se despidieron las tres.

**En otro lugar…**

– ¡Te deseo suerte amigo! –

– Gracias Krillin, tengo que aceptar, que me gusta Milk –

– No solo te gusta, hay algo más, por cierto, ¿En qué te vas a movilizar mañana? –

– Eso no lo he pensado, pero mañana mismo, me compro un automóvil. –

– ¿En serio? –

– Si, pues el mío lo deje en Francia –

– Entiendo, no olvides hacerle, un bonito regalo –

– No soy bueno en las citas, pero quiero darle lo mejor de mí. ¡Estoy muy contento!–

– ¡Eso se nota Goku! – Pues ya me voy, tengo que comprar el regalo de 18. –

– Gracias amigo, nos vemos luego –

_Los pensamientos de Goku & Milk eran parecidos._

_Ella;_

_Él tiene algo, en su mirada que me agrada. Pero tengo miedo, de ser lastimada. Otra vez. ¡Quiero que él se aleje de mí! _

_Él;_

_¡Ella es preciosa!, pero el miedo se apodera de mi, no puedo permitir que me vuelva a suceder. ¡Milk tiene algo especial, en su corazón y eso yo lo quiero para mí!_

_Con esos pensamientos ambos, se quedaron dormidos…_

**_Al otro día…_**

– ¡Buen día, mi niña! – Saludo la nana, muy alegre

– !Buen día Nilda! – Contesto Milk

– Mi niña, usted a mi no me engaña, ¿Qué sucede?—

– Anoche me llamo Goku, para invitarme a salir, pues la verdad; Bulma fue que acepto, no yo, tengo miedo, porque me gusta y luego no quiero tener el alma rota. –Dijo Milk con lágrimas en sus ojos

– Mi niña, yo la entiendo, pero debe darle, una nueva luz a su alma, y ese joven me cae muy bien – Le contesto abrazándola

– De todos modos, tengo que ir – Contesto subiendo los hombros

– ¡No deje de ir! Y si ese chico le gusta, no pierda la oportunidad –

– ¡Gracias Nilda! –

– Más tarde hablamos, tengo cosas que hacer – Con un abrazo se despidió la nana y abandono la habitación

_La cabeza de Milk, era un mar de ideas locas… _

– ¡Hoy me espera un gran día!, ahora tengo que llamar a Milk, para confirmar todo, luego comprar su regalo y un automóvil. Para buena suerte mía, mis amistades no Conocen mi estado económico. La verdad no entiendo porque mis padres, se empeñan tanto en tener más dinero. Ya son más que millonarios, prefiero ser normal y me evito tener amigos interesados. – Esas fueron las palabras de Gokú, mientras tomaba un baño

_Con todo ese buen animo, Goku tomo el telefono para llamar a Milk y hablar de su cita…_

– ¡Buen día! – Saludo Goku

- !Hola! – Contesto ella

– Espero que estés bien, te llamo para decirte; si te parece bien a las 7: 30 PM, si gustas te paso a recoger. ¿Si? –

–Si esta bien, yo te espero a esa hora en mi casa –

_Esa fue la fría conversación, Goku salio a comprar el regalo de Milk, en compañía de su amigo Krillin. También iba a comprar un automóvil. En casa de Vegeta tenían dinero, pero en casa de Goku, eran millonarios, una de las familias más importantes de Francia. Goku ocultaba su estado económico, para evitar decepciones. Pero tenía buena posesión. _

– Amigo, yo no sé, como es la cultura de Francia, cuando se habla de una cita, pero acá tienes que tener modales y delicadeza – Aconsejo Krillin a Goku, mientras iban a comprar.

– Eso lo sé, no olvides que… Paris es la ciudad del amor, y yo vivía en Paris. – Contesto con su típica sonrisa.

_Luego de mirar en varias tiendas, Goku decidió comprar un auto convertible del año, color negro. Krillin estaba sorprendido por el precio, pero él no estaba alarmando._

– ¡Que lindo auto!–

– Así mismo es el que deje en casa, ¡Muchas gracias!–

–Ahora vamos por el regalo –

– Le voy a enviar, un detalle a su casa, luego en la cita le entrego su regalo –

– ¡Excelente!, yo desperté a 18 con un mensaje, de igual forma, esta noche le entrego su regalo – Dijo Krillin sonriendo

– ¿La quieres mucho? – Preguntó Goku

– ¡Yo la amo! – Contesto alegre

_Con esa conversación, ambos abordaron el nuevo auto de Goku, se dirigieron a una tienda de regalos, con el propósito de comprar algo lindo para Milk._

**En otra parte…**

– ¡Date prisa Bulma, vamos a llegar tarde!– Gritaba 18

– ¡Ya voy, Milk debe estar esperándonos! – Contesto mientras abordaba el auto de 18

– Tenemos mucho que hacer, tenemos que arreglarnos para esta noche, por Kami, quiero que a Milk le vaya bien – Comento 18

– Yo igual, Milk esta muy cerrada con su vida, y temo que eso le haga daño – Contesto Bulma

– ¿Traes los esmaltes? –

- Sí -

– ¡Genial! –

_18 y Bulma, llegaron a casa de Milk, como acordaron para prepararla para su cita, Milk no era buena en el arreglo personal…_

_Tocaron la puerta…_

– Buenas tardes – Saludaron

– Hola chicas, pueden pasar la señorita las espera – Informo una empleada

– ¡Gracias! –

_Con esas palabras se dirigen a la habitación de Milk…_

– Chicas las estaba esperando – Dijo Milk

– Pues bien Milk, tenemos que ponerte muy bella, la noche es tuya – Dijo 18

– ¡Por Kami! Que directa eres 18, ni siquiera la saludas, ¿Hablaste con Goku? –

–Si, hable con él, me viene a buscar a la 7:30 PM – Contesto Milk sin entusiasmo

– ¡Que bueno! – Exclamo 18

– Lo primero es secar el pelo –Dijo Bulma

_Mientras 18 lavaba el cabello de Milk, Bulma se encargaba de revolver el clóset, pero sus intentos eran todos fallidos, no había nada, para la hermosa ocasión…_

– ¡Es terrible, Milk necesita cambiar todo esto! – Hablaba Bulma con sus pensamientos

– ¡Tu cabello es hermoso Milk! – Elogiaba 18

– ¡Gracias! –

– No entiendo, porque rayos, nunca lo traes suelto –

– Pues, no me gusta –

– ¡Por Kami, Milk es lo normal, en una chica! – Exclamo 18

- Lo se -

– Pues, bien te voy a cortar las puntas, y te voy hacer unos flequitos y dos mechones de lado – Le dijo mientras terminaba de lavarle el pelo

– ¡Esta bien! –

_Luego de esto, 18 y Milk salieron del baño, Bulma por su parte se había rendido._

– ¿Qué encontraste? – Preguntó 18

– ¡Nada! – Contesto Bulma

– La verdad hace mucho no compro ropa – Interrumpió Milk

- ¡Terrible! - Grito 18

– Lo siento amigas –

_18 y Bulma se miran y exclaman ¡El vestido! _

– ¿Qué vestido? – Preguntó dudosa

– ¡Pues el que compramos, para ir a la fiesta, en casa del novio de Bulma!-

- !Ese es perfecto! ¿Dónde estás? -

– Arriba de closet, Bulma – Contesto Milk

_Mientras 18 secaba el pelo de Milk, para que luzca su nuevo estilo, una de las empleadas informo a Milk, que había llegado algo para ella, pues Gokú, le envío _

_Un ¡Precisos osito de peluche, un arreglos de flores y un corazón con el nombre de ella!_

– ¡Que hermoso! – Exclamo Bulma

– Lee la tarjeta Milk – Dijo 18

– Dice, preciosa Milk, te deseo un feliz día del amor, te espero esta noche! – Leyó Milk con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

– ¡Muy detallista! – Exclamo 18

– ¿Qué le vas a regalar tú? – Preguntó Bulma

– No sé – Contesto

– ¡Eres única Milk, no piensas regalarle nada! – Dijo 18

– Préstame tu tarjeta de crédito Milk, yo misma voy a comprarle su regalo – Dijo Bulma

– Esta en mi monedero – Le compras algo lindo, por favor

_18 y Bulma se asombraron mucho, de la petición de Milk, mientras 18 secaba el pelo de Milk, Bulma se dirigía al centro comercial a comprar el regalo. En otra parte Goku se arreglaba para su noche, estaba muy feliz, lo que le había enviado a Milk, era solo para alegrar el ambiente, ese no era su regalo. ¡La iba a sorprender con algo mejor!, Así pasaron las horas ya eran las 7: 00 PM_

_Las chicas habían dejado a Milk, como toda una estrella, su pelo negro lacio y suelto, ese vestido le quedaba hermoso, detallaba muy bien su lindo cuerpo. Sus uñas de manos y pies muy bien pintadas, combinadas con su ropa. Un maquillaje divino, 18 era una experta en el estilismo, y Bulma no sé queda atrás…_

- !Hermosa amiga! - Elogio 18

– Creo que debes mantenerte de esa forma, eres otra – Dijo Bulma

– ¡Gracias amigas! , sin ustedes no sé, que haría, ya solo faltan 30 minutos para que venga Goku –

– Si, no olvides ser tú misma – Dijo 18

– Milk, ya nos tenemos que ir, para buena suerte mi novio me va a buscar a la 8:30 – Dijo Bulma

– Pues, Krillin por igual, ¡Suerte Milk! – Con esas palabras se despidió 18 y Bulma la siguió

_Milk se miraba al espejo, y no creía que esa era ella, tan hermosa, ¡Cuánto se había descuidado!, los nervios se hacían presentes. Hace tanto que no tenía una cita. Mientras esperaba a Gokú, su cabeza era una mar de ideas y su corazón latía más que nunca… _

**En otra parte…**

– ¡Me alegra que tengas una cita! – Dijo Vegeta

– ¡Gracias primo! –

- Espero que no seas un imbécil –

- ¡Suerte Goku! - Exclamo Krilin

– No te preocupes Vegeta, gracias Krillin –

_Con esas palabras Goku salio a buscar a Milk, mientras Krillin se dirigió a su casa, y Vegeta empezó a prepararse para ir por Bulma._

_Goku llegó a casa de Milk, toco bocina…_

– ¡Buenas Noches Milk!– Dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano.

– ¡Buenas Noches Goku! – Dijo mientras sonreía.

_Goku esta más que impresionado por la belleza de Milk, pero Milk estaba impresionada por la elegancia de él, mientras ambos abordan el convertible, están perdidos en sus miradas…_

**Continuara…**

_¿Cuál es el próximo regalo? _

_¿Qué va a pasar en la cita?_

_¿Cómo va a reaccionar Goku ante la belleza de Milk?_

_¿Qué va hacer Milk?_

_¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!_

**Siento mucho la demora. **


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo IV

* * *

"La salida de Goku & Milk"

* * *

** En el capítulo anterior... Los preparativos de la cita. **

!Ahora vamos a ver la cita!

!Muchas gracias por su apoyo, me han motivado a continuar más pronto!

* * *

_Mientras se dirigían a un lujoso restauran, él la miraba con mucha devoción, ella estaba bastante sonrojada. No esperaba verlo así, ¡Tan elegante!, pues tenía una camisa roja de ma__ngas cortas, que reflejaba sus grandes músculos, muy bien combinado con un pantalón blanco. Milk estaba hecha nada, ante tanta elegancia. Ella quería disimular u__n poco, pero era imposible. En el camino reino el silencio… _

_En cuanto______ llegaron _

– Adelante señorita – Dijo él mientras abría la puerta del auto

– ¡Muchas Gracias! –

– ¡Milk estas hermosa! – La elogio mientras caminaban

– Gracias, ¡igual tú!, te vez muy bien con esa ropa – Contestó sonrojada

**Pensamientos de Milk:**

Goku es todo un caballero, no puedo evitar dejar de mirarlo, ¡Es muy guapo!, se comporta muy decente… ¡Me tiene nerviosa!, pero hay algo más él esta , hasta le cuesta hablar… ¿Qué voy hacer?... No quiero perder mis palabras. Pero tengo que aceptarlo ¡Es muy lindo!

**Pensamientos de Goku:**

Milk es más hermosa de lo que pensé, ni siquiera la reconocí cuando llegue a su casa. Me tiene vuelto nada, ya hasta se me nota en la cara los nervios que traigo esta noche. ¡Lo menos que quiero es hacer algo mal! ¡Me gusta Milk y mucho! ¡Ojala que no se me olvide el regalo! Lo deje en el auto para entregarle al final!

_Esos fueron sus pensamientos mientras entraban a un hermoso restauran, que estaba listo para la ocasión…_

–Buenas noches – Saludo el mesero

– Buenas noches – Contestaron

_Luego se tomar asiento los dos, en una mesa con prestigios, comenzaron una conversación…_

-¡Milk Eres muy linda! -

– Pues, gracias otra vez, ya eso lo has dicho –

– Lo siento –

– No importa –

– ¿Cómo has pasado todo el día? –

– Pues bien, 18 y Bulma estaban en mi casa, ellas se encargaron de todo este arreglo –

– No sé, porque siempre traes ropas anchas, tienes un bello cuerpo –

– Pues casi no me gusta, por cierto este vestido, lo compre para ir a una fiesta, en casa de Vegeta pero no pude ir –

– Si se trata de la última fiesta, en esa nos iban a presentar –

– ¡Eso no lo sabía!, mis amigos no se rinden conmigo siempre quieren estar presentándome – Contestó molesta

– Tengo el presentimiento de que te molesta –

– La verdad si, ellos saben que no me agradan esas cosas –

– ¿Puedo saber por qué? –

– Pues, ese tema no me agrada, no pienso dejar que nadie me lastime – Contestó triste

– Milk, no sé que te hace pensar así, pero no olvides ser feliz –

– Gracias Goku –

_Luego de varios minutos, en los cuales ambos se encontraban perdidos en sus miradas…_

– Tienes uno ojos hermosos Milk –

– Los tuyos son iguales –

– ¿Desean ordenar? –Pregunto el camarero

– Si, gracias – Contesto Goku

_Luego se ordenar… ¡Milk estaba más que sorprendida por el apetito de Goku! No imaginaba que podía comer tanto… _

– ¿Quieres algún postre? – Preguntó Goku

– Si, me gustan muchos los dulces – Contestó Milk feliz

_En otra parte…_

– ¡Feliz día del amor 18!– Dijo Krillin mientras entregaba un regalo

- !Igual cariño! -

_Está pareja iba a pasar la mejor noche de su vida, de igual manera Vegeta y Bulma, su día del amor era más que especial…_

– Pues veo que es verdad te gustan mucho – Dijo Goku

– ¡Si me encantan, también me gusta el helado! – Dijo Milk sonriente

– Te gusta el helado y no aceptaste uno de mi parte. ¿Por qué? –

– Te prometo que si acepto uno –

– ¿Hoy? –

– Si esta bien, ya nos vamos, ¿Verdad? –

– Si, pero hay algo que quiero que veas –

– ¡Que tonta soy! – Exclamo ella

– ¿Sucede algo? –

– Feliz día del amor, este regalo es para ti, me ves con esta bolsa toda la noche y ni me preguntas –

– ¡Muchas gracias Milk!, la verdad no tenias que molestarte -

– Hoy es día del amor, se supone que se regala, por cierto muy lindo tu detalle, ¡Gracias Goku! – Milk sin darse cuenta esta muy cerca de su rostro

– ¡Feliz día del amor! –

– ¡Gracias Goku! –

– ¡Ven! –

_Goku tomo a Milk de la mano, para dirigirse a otro lugar._

- ¡Muy lindo tu auto! -

– Gracias, es un convertible del año –

– ¿Te gustan? –

– Si, hasta colecciono fotografías –

– Interesante –

- Sí -

– ¡Gracias por todo! –

– Gracias a ti Milk, sin ti no sé como la iba a pasar –

– ¿Por qué viniste de Francia? –

– Pues… Prefiero no hablar de eso –

_Goku y Milk, eran dos misteriosos… Milk no se atreve a decir porque ella quiere ser soltera, pero Goku tampoco se atreve a decirle a nadie porque viene de Francia, como s__i huye de algo, Milk por su parte de quedo muy pensativa, pero Goku ya estaba pensativo. ¡Ella siempre me cambia la conversación cuando le preguntó por su vida amorosa!..._

_Llegaron a la playa…_

– ¿Te gusta el lugar? –

– ¡Esta hermoso! –

– Te dije que iba hacer una sorpresa –

– Gracias Goku –

– De nada preciosa – Esa ultima palabra lo impacto a los dos

– ¡Eres muy tierno! – Dijo ella muy sonrojada

_Comenzaron a caminar por la arena… Tomados de la mano. Ambos continuaban muy sonrojados, pero ya más relajado pues su cita los estaba ayudando a conocerse más, por p__imera vez Goku veía a Milk sonreír, ella se estaba dando cuenta de que él es un joven mu__y noble de bonito corazón… Pero no entiende qué oculta su viaje tan repentino…_

- Linda noche -_  
_

– Si, esta muy linda, pero tiene envidia de alguien, más linda que ella –

– ¿De quién? – Preguntó confundida

– ¡De ti Milk! – Dijo sonriente mientras se acercaba a su rostro

– ¡Gracias! – Contestó mientras se alejaba

_Luego de caminar como 30 minutos, se dieron cuenta de que era hora de volver a casa…_

**Pensamiento de Goku:**

Mejor será que la lleve a su casa… Si continuo como estoy, puedo cometer un error. En su casa le entrego el regalo, pero antes de ir a su casa, iremos al parque…

**Pensamientos de Milk:**

Lo mejor será que me vaya a casa, estoy perdida en su mirada. ¡Yo no puedo decir que no me gusta!, mi sonrisa me delata. Me siento especial cerca de él…

_Luego de comenzar a caminar hacia el auto en un gran silencio._

– ¡Vamos por un rico helado! – Exclamo Goku

– Genial –

– ¡Hermoso parque! – Dijo Goku bajando del auto

– ¡Me gusta el parque! –

– ¿Mucho? –

- ¡Sí!

– ¡Pues ya lo sé! –Exclamo feliz

_Ambos comenzaron a caminar por el lugar, tomados de la mano, como toda una pareja, Goku había dejado el regalo para el final de la noche. Compraron helado como acordaron…_

–Puedo notar que te gusta mucho – Dijo él sonriendo

– ¡Todo lo que es dulce! –

– Ami me gusta más de chocolate –

– Lo puedo notar –

– ¿Quieres? – Preguntó él

– Si esta bien –

– Cierra los ojos –

_Luego de Milk cerrar sus ojos, sin estar pendiente de nada… ¡Algo sucedió!_

– ¡Eres un tramposo! – Grito Milk enojada mientras le daba una bofetada

– ¡Lo siento! – Dijo mientras sobaba su golpe

– ¡Como te atreves a besarme sin pedir permiso! – Gritaba ella

_Milk comenzó a caminar, Goku simplemente bajo su cabeza sin entender sus reacciones… Pues es normal besar la chica al final de la cita…_

– ¡Espera Milk! – Gritaba él

_Milk solo ignoraba sus llamados, parecía estar desesperado, cuando quiso correr tras ella, la ventaja que Milk llevaba era mucha, cuando ella noto que él iba a seguirla decidió correr, tomar un taxi y partir a su hogar…_

– ¡Perdóname Milk, no pude resistir tus labios! – Esa fueron las palabras de Goku, cuando decidió ir por su auto para seguirla, pero es lamentable Milk se fue.

_Milk tomo un taxi mientras lloraba de rabia, se sentía tan mal._

– ¡Diablos que tonto soy! – Se culpaba Goku

– ¡Diablos que tonta soy! – Se culpaba Milk

_Goku trataba de encontrarla, pero su búsqueda por las calles fue en vano… Se sentía culpable de robarle ese beso, pero no pudo resistir. Milk llegó a su casa llorando, tiro l__a puerta y se encerró en su habitación… Goku por su parte hizo lo mismo…_

**Continuara...**

¿Qué paso? 

Pero el regalo... 

¿Qué va a pasar?

¿Qué va hacer Goku?

!Nos leemos pronto!


	5. Chapter 5

**"Errores Incurables"**

* * *

Ya vamos avanzando !Gracias por su apoyo! Les dedico este capítulo a todos los seguidores de esta historia.

En el capítulo anterior... Milk salio corriendo muy molesta con Gokú, la cita tan esperada termino en problemas...

¿Qué paso después? !Vamos a leer!

* * *

– ¡Es un tonto, es un idiota, es un aprovechado y más que eso es un estúpido!, es la última persona que quiero ver en mi vida. – Con esas palabras Milk tiraba todo en su habitación

– ¿Pero qué fue lo que hice? ,Milk se molesto mucho, ahora me siento culpable. ¡Necesito hablar con ella!, pero ya es muy tarde mañana la voy a llamar. – Con esas palabras Gokú se recostó en su cama

_Milk se molesto mucho con Gokú, ¿Pero por qué?, Gokú se sintió culpable por sus acciones._

**Al otro día…**

– Buen día mi niña –

– Buen día Nilda –

– ¿Qué le pasa?, ¿Por qué trae los ojos hinchados? –

– Pase la madrugada llorando –

- ¡Por Kami! - Exclamo Alterada

– Pues tuve un problema con Gokú, no lo quiero volver a ver, nunca más en vida –

– Hace pocos minutos te llamo, me dice que es urgente que tiene que hablar con usted, ¿Me puede decir qué pasó?, ¡Ese joven me cae muy bien! –

– Nilda yo prefiero no hablar de eso, y si Gokú me vuelve a llamar, pues le dice que no vuelva a molestar, yo por mi parte voy a pasar mi día acá en mi habitación –

– Mi niña usted me tiene preocupada, y no me parece bien que este con ese modo de ver las cosas, si él la esta llamando es porque tiene el interés de que las cosas mejoren. No le voy a decir lo que tiene que hacer, pero si le digo que piense las cosas – Con esas palabras Nilda salio de la habitación

**En otra parte…**

- Te noto extraño - Dijo Vegeta

– Milk se molesto conmigo anoche y no sé porque, y peor aun no pude darle su regalo –

– En ese caso trata de hablar con ella –

– Llame a su casa, pero aun estaba dormida, más tarde voy a volver a llamar –

– Gokú, Milk es una chica muy complicada, si quieres te presento a alguien más ya varias chicas han preguntado si tienes novia –

– ¿Sabes?, no me voy a dar por vencido, anoche medí cuanta que tiene un hermoso corazón, solo que nadie sabe verlo –

– Pues si tú quieres perder todo tu tiempo con una chica tan gruñona es tu problema. –

– Lo haré, y por cierto no me interesa otra –

– Solo te puedo decir buena suerte – Con esas palabras se marcho

– Mejor será que vuelva a llamar –

– Buen día –

– Si buenas –

– ¿Está Milk? –

– Joven Gokú, mejor será que la llame luego, Milk ahora esta muy alterada –

– ¿Pero qué le sucede? –

– Solo me dijo que se peleo con usted, trate de saber pero ella no me dijo –

–Muchas gracias – Contesto un triste Gokú

– Siempre a su orden – Pobre muchacho al parecer esta enamorado de mi niña

– En ese caso, mejor más tarde voy a visitarla –

– ¿Por qué, por qué, por qué tú Gokú? – Se preguntaba Milk en sus confundidos pensamientos.

– ¿Puedo pasar? –

– Adelante Nilda–

– Mi niña ya son las 3 de la tarde, y aun no ha comido nada –

– No tengo hambre –

– Si gusta le preparo un pastel –

– No, gracias –

– El joven Goku, la volvió a llamar, ¿Qué fue lo que paso? –

– Usted sabe que ayer yo tenía una cita con él, pues sucede todo estaba muy bien, pero luego me moleste por robarme un beso, Nilda me cuesta tanto superar las cosas. – Dijo Milk con lágrimas en sus ojos

– Mi niña yo la entiendo mucho, sé todo lo que ha pasado estos últimos años, pero escúchelo, hable con él déjelo que se exprese –

– No tengo deseo de que eso suceda pero lo voy a pensar –

– ¡Que bueno mi niña!–

– Si él vuelve a llamar le dice que no lo puedo atender ahora –

– Su Papá quiere hablar con usted, él la espera en el estudio –

– Hay voy – Con esas palabras Milk se dirigió a donde su padre

– ¡Mi querida hija! –

–¡Hola Papá!–

– Hija me tienes preocupado, no puedes pasar la vida encerrada –

– Me gusta estar sola –

– Ami no me puedes mentir, Milk algo te sucede hace años pero ahora estas peor que nunca –

– Lo siento mucho, no quería molestar a nadie con mi conducta –

– No es que molestas, es que me da tristeza y dolor verte en ese estado, me dice Nilda que estabas llorando y lo puedo notar en tu rostro, nuestra cercanía no es mucha, por mis viajes y esas cosas pero si necesitas un amigo me tienes acá para cuando quieras. Hay un joven que ha pasado todo el día llamando dice que se llama Gokú, me dijo que quiere hablar contigo y le dije que venga debe estar por llegar –

– ¿Qué? –

– Así como lo oyes, ¿Pasa algo? –

– ¡Si, pasa algo! –

– ¿Qué pasa? –

– ¡No quiero verlo! –

– No debes tratar la gente de esa forma, lo note muy preocupado –

– Pero padre –

– Pero nada Milk –

– ¡No quiero hablar con él!–

– Milk esa no es la forma –

_Milk no le respondió nada a su padre, salio corriendo del estudio, se moría de miedo de solo escuchar el nombre de Gokú, mientras él se dirige a su casa con algunos dulces…_

–Buenas tardes – Saludo Gokú

– ¡Joven Gokú gusto en verlo! – Saludo Nilda

– Gracias, el gusto es mío –

–Pero pasa –

– Gracias, ¿Esta Milk? –

– Si ella esta, solo que no quiere salir de su habitación –

– No entiendo que le pasa a ella –

– Joven, ella es muy compleja soy su nana de toda la vida y muchas veces no la entiendo –

– Yo quiero pedirle excusa, me siento mal por lo que paso, pero no veo la gravedad del asunto –

– Yo menos, pero temo que hay cosas que Milk nunca a contado y por eso es de esa forma –

– ¿Usted cree? –

– Si joven mi niña es muy agresiva, sé que le hace falta su madre –

– ¿Hace mucho que murió? –

– Hace 15 años, ella apena tenía dos –

– Si que lo siento, yo le traje algunos dulces se que le gustan mucho –

– Yo misma se los entrego, no creo que sea bueno que hable con ella hoy tal vez mañana en la escuela –

– Nilda, ami me gusta Milk y quiero lo mejor para ella. Siento mucha vergüenza por lo de anoche –

– Eso lo sé, su carita no me engaña a usted le gusta mi niña desde que la conoció, pero no deje de luchar usted le gusta a ella, si llega a enterarse de que yo le dije esto, no me perdona pero yo sé lo digo para que luche, yo vivo añorando que mi niña se enamore de alguien que la ame y cambie su corazón, vive muy amargada –

– Yo voy hacer lo posible por eso, no puedo dejar que Milk siga sufriendo así por así. Mañana yo hablo con ella, le dice que disculpe por lo de anoche –

– Cuente conmigo –

– ¡Muchas gracias! – Con esas palabras salio un feliz Gokú de casa de Milk

_La nana de Milk le confeso a Gokú que él le gustaba a ella, le recomendó que no deje de luchar. Gokú estaba feliz por esas palabras, pero Milk seguía encerrada y sin querer hablar. Bulma y 18 fueron a su casa a tratar de saber lo qué paso…._

-Hola amiga - Saludos Bulma

– Nilda nos dijo que pasáramos – Dijo 18

– No se preocupen chicas –

– ¿Cómo estas? – Preguntó Bulma

- Mal amigas -

– ¿Qué paso? – Preguntó 18

– ¡Tuve problemas con Gokú y no quiero verlo! –

_Milk le contó lo sucedido a sus dos amigas, ellas le aconsejaron que tratara de cambiar las cosas con él, que eso no es algo anormal y si él estaba tratando de que todo cambie es por la razón de quererla… _

_Así llegó el lunes, Gokú trato de todas las formas de hablar con Milk le envío mensaje con todos sus amigos a acepción de Vegeta. Ella se negaba hablar con él hasta falto dos veces en la semana a la Preparatoria con el propósito de no tener que verlo a él. Sus amigas trataron de hacerla entender pero ella solo se negaba a verlo. Gokú estaba un poco triste, llamaba todos los días a su casa y hasta hablaba con el padre de ella y con su nana_

– Gokú, llévale una serenata, creo que si te persona, ninguna mujer se resiste a ese detalle – Aconsejo Krillin

– Llevo una semana tratando de que me hable y solo recibo insultos, pero voy a usar eso como último recurso –

– Yo conozco un grupo de amigos que se dedican a eso –

– Localízalos –

**En otra parte…**

– No puedo creer que has pasado la semana sin hablarle Milk, tu ere muy dura con él pobre Gokú – Dijo Bulma

– Milk somos tus amigas y te queremos mucho, yo te quiero ver muy bien, pero tú no quieres estar bien – Dijo 18

– Amigas yo estoy bien – Se defendió Milk

– ¡No mientas Milk, sabes muy bien que eso no es verdad – Exclamo Bulma

– ¿Por qué ustedes no están con sus novio?

- Porque sabemos que estas mal– Dijo 18

– ¿Eso es una serenata? – Preguntó Bulma

– ¡Que galán! –

¡Las dos chicas salieron corriendo a saber de quién se trataba! Milk la siguió pero en las escaleras se encontraron con Nilda que corría a buscar a Milk, para decirle que era para ella.

– ¡Mi niña es para usted! –

– ¡Es Gokú! – Grito 18

– Ahora mismo lo voy a poner en su maldito lugar – Grito Milk enojada

– Ni se te ocurra – La detuvo Bulma tomándola del brazo

– Si quieres decirle algo será acá, no te voy a permitir que lo hagas pasar una vergüenza más. – Grito 18

– ¡Suéltame ¡ -

– No te voy a soltar –

– Mi niña tranquila por favor –

– ¡No Nilda!–

– Nilda, por favor dígale a Gokú que entre que Milk va hablar con él acá – Dijo Bulma

-¡Si señorita! –

_Nilda salio de la casa, y fue hasta donde Gokú se encontraba en la acera con una bella serenata y un bello tamo de rosas. Los chicos se preguntaban donde estaba la chica pretendida por el joven…_

– ¡Joven Gokú, venga Milk lo espera en la sala. Ella quiere hablar con usted! –

– Muchachos ya ustedes se puede ir – Con esas palabras entro a la casa

– Milk siéntate, ya Gokú viene y vas hablar con él – Dijo 18

– Esta bien – Dijo un poco calmada

– Buenas noches – Dijo Gokú mientras entregaba sus rosas

– Hola Gokú – Dijo mientras se negaba a tomar las rosas

–Milk quiero – Fue interrumpido por ella

– Yo solo quiero decirte algunas cosas, no me interesan tus vanas excusas, no tenias que molestarte en traer esa serenata, no quiero que me vuelvas a buscar nunca. ¡Entiende que no quiero hablar más contigo! – Dijo muy fría

– Si te ofendí, lo siento. Sé que no voy a curar mi error con lo que hago por ti, solo quiero que sepas que te quiero y mucho Milk. Pero ya no te preocupes que no voy a molestarte más ¡Te lo prometo! – Con esas palabras salio de su casa

_Los ojos de Milk se llenaron de lagrimas Gokú salio más que dolido, sus amigos se molestaron con ella Nilda y hasta su padre. Milk se sentía más que afectada, Gokú fu__e la única persona que quiso ser diferente con ella y lo trato tan mal. En la preparatoria Gokú la evitaba algunas chicas se les acercaban y él solo las evitaba. Sus días eran sin sol… Con esa rutina tan fea habían pasado 3 largos meses..._

- ¡Feliz 18! - La felicito Nilda

– Gracias –

– La señorita 18, la llamo para que esta noche vaya a su casa –

– Esta bien – Dijo sin motivos

_A pesar de que Gokú prometió no molestar más a Milk, le organizo una fiesta sorpresa en conjunto de sus amigos, a pesar de la lejanía de ellos la seguían queriendo mucho. _

– Bulma yo no voy para la fiesta, pero quiero que le entregues este regalo a mi nombre – Pidió Gokú a Bulma

– Sin problemas amigo –

_Gokú llamo a Nilda para pedirle que convenciera a Milk de ir a casa de 18, Nilda aprovecho para hablarle de Gokú y hacerle saber que él la quería de verdad. _

_Todos se dirigieron a casa de 18, menos Gokú, Milk se sorprendió mucho no esperaba que sus amigos los cuales ella maltrato tan feo iban hacer tan lindo con ella… Todos celebraban los 18 de Milk, pero unas palabras van a cambiar su noche._

– Milk, este regalo te lo manda Gokú – Dijo Bulma

– ¿Gokú? – Dijo triste

– Si él mismo Milk, ¡Mira que lindo collar! Es de oro y tiene tu nombre, pues él me dijo que era para el día del amor, pero no pudo entregártelo –

– Yo no pensaba que él iba hacer eso – Dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos

- Él organizo la fiesta, piensas esperar que otra se lleve ese encanto,¿ No te sientes mal por ser tan dura con él?-

_Esas palabras destrozaron el corazón de Milk ella estaba sin palabras._

– ¡Bulma llama a Gokú por favor! – Dijo llorando

– Ahora mismo – Dijo con una sonrisa

_Gokú no creía cierto lo que estaba pasando, hasta pensó que era una broma pero decidió ir. Milk para ser más discreta lo espero en el jardín _

– Buenas noches Milk – Saludo un poco tímido

– Hola Gokú – Respondió con lagrimas

– Bulma, me dijo que quieres hablar conmigo –

– Si, quiero pedirte perdón por todas las cosas que te he hecho, cuando tú solo quieres ser bueno conmigo, me da mucha vergüenza estar frente a ti, no tengo manera de curar mis errores, tal vez ya no te importo como pareja pero quiero decirte que te amo –

– Milk eso no me importa, yo solo quiero que repitas las últimas palabras – Dijo con una sonrisa

– ¡Te huyo porque te amo!,! y si quieres que entre y haga que bajen el volumen de la música y se lo grite a todo los invitados lo hago! – Grito enojada

– No es necesario que hagas eso, yo igual te amo a pesar de todo –

– ¿Me perdonas? –

– ¡Claro que si! –

– ¡Gracias Gokú! – Dijo Feliz

– De nada preciosas, yo te quiero pedir algo – Dijo sonriendo

– ¿Quieres ser mi novia? – Le propuso mientras la tomaba de la mano

– ¡Acepto! –

– ¡Soy el más feliz Milk!, y creo que a mi novia no tengo que pedirle permiso para darle un besos. ¿O si? –

– Por supuesto que no- Dijo ella mientras se acercaba a sus labios

_Ambos se encontraban perdidos en sus besos, con tanta pasión y tanta ternura…_

¿Qué va a pasar ahora?

**Continuara... **

**!Nos leemos pronto! **


	6. Chapter 6

En el capítulo anterior... Milk decide darle una oportunidad a Gokú, él sin perder tiempo le pide que sea su novia... !Ella acepta feliz!

Para su mala suerte la sombra del paso regresa a al vida de ambos... !Vamos a leer!

* * *

**"El Cambio De Corazón"**

* * *

– ¡Gracias por darme esta linda oportunidad! –

– Las gracias te las doy yo amor – Con esas palabras Milk besos sus labios

– ¿Te parece si vamos a festejar solos? – Preguntó guiñándole un ojo

– Pues deja decirle a las chicas, dame unos minutos –

– ¡Por fin la suerte está de mi lado en el amor! – Suspiro Gokú con esas palabras mientras veía a Milk caminar

_Milk se dirigió a la fiesta, les informo a todos que se iba… Invento algo y se fue. _

– ¿A dónde vamos? –

– A un lugar especial, tranquila Milk –

– ¿Seguro? –

– ¡Si mi amor! – Le sonrío muy tierno

_Luego de 15 minutos llegaron…_

– ¿Qué hacemos en el faro? –

– En mis días oscuros suelo venir aquí y quiero compartirlo contigo –

– Gracias Gokú –

– Todo por ti mi amor –

– Eres muy tierno – Le respondió mientras besaba sus labios

– La tierna eres tú Milk –

_Luego de 30 minutos en el faro…_

– Mi amor ya te voy a llevar a tú casa, pasan de las 12: 30 Am –

– Esta bien, muy lindo lugar y mejor si es contigo –

–Este no es tu regalo Milk, la verdad me tomaste por sorpresa –

– Si es a tu lado todo esta muy bien –

– Te amo Milk –

– Yo igual –

– ¿Te parece si mañana vamos a la playa?

– Es domingo, claro que puedo –

– Eso me agrada, de todas formas te voy a llamar muy temprano –

– Será a la casa aun estoy si teléfono móvil –

– Está bien – Con esas palabras le abrió la puerta para que baje de auto

–Gracias por todo – Le dijo mientras le daba un beso

– ¡Joven Gokú! – Saludo Nilda

– ¡Gusto en verla! –

– Usted tiene que dar cuentas, si es que estaba con mi niña, su padre esta muy preocupado por la hora –

– Tranquila Milk, si estaba con ella, pero creo que no es prudente que le hable ahora mañana vengo temprano y hablo con él, por favor le dice que ella estaba conmigo –

– No sé preocupe joven, yo le digo eso, se cuida al manejar –

– Gracias Nilda, adiós cariño – Se despidió besando a Milk la cual se puso más roja que un tomate, por ser besada delante de alguien.

– Adiós Goku –

– Ahora si mi niña me va a decir que paso – Dijo Nilda muy feliz

– Somos novios – Dijo mientras ambas entraban a la casa

– ¡Que bueno! –

– Si Nilda, él es muy tierno, me organizo la fiesta –

- Mi niña aquí lo único que no sé es la parte final, por lo demás todo eso lo sé – Dijo sonriendo…

_Milk estaba sorprendida, al parecer Nilda y Gokú se llevaban muy bien. Mientras Milk se cambiaba de ropa para dormir le contó a Nilda lo último de su noche…_

_En otro parte…_

Los pensamientos de Gokú:

¡Que feliz estoy! La perseverancia me esta ayudando, ahora tengo que ganarme más su confianza y todo su cariño… Milk están tierna, solo es su carácter que la hace ver como un ogro.. |Que besos más ricos sentía que flotaba entre las nubes, de tantas chicas que han pasado por mi vida… Estos son los mejores labios que he probado. Espero poder sacar de mi alma el repudio que traje desde Francia. – Con esas palabras se quedo dormido un feliz Gokú

Los pensamientos de Milk:

¡Me agrada mucho haber cambiado de opinión! Soy joven y bonita, mi corazón merece cambiar y solo Gokú me puede ayudar en eso, él es tan bello, muy tierno, muy amable. Él solo él. Sus besos son los mejores, su cuerpo tan bien formado. Todos sus lindos detalles, Nilda esta en lo correcto nos merecemos una oportunidad. Solo espero no tener que volver a ver ese idiota que tanto daño me hizo… – Con esas palabras Milk se quedo dormida

Al otro día…

– Ahora si que me vas a decir la verdad Gokú – Preguntó Krilin muy pícaro

– ¿Sobre? –

– No me vengas, te vi con Milk, anoche que salías de su fiesta con ella, además yo estaba con mi novia en el jardín y cuando te vimos llegar mejor entramos para no tener que estar de intrusos –

– Ya veo, no te lo quería decir ahora, pero… –

– ¿Pero qué? – Preguntó curioso

– ¡Somos novios! – Exclamo feliz

– ¡Felicidades Gokú! –

– Gracias amigo –

– La verdad que te costo algo de trabajo el si de ella, pero créeme que eso suele pasar, pero luego son las mejores relaciones –

– ¿Te ha pasado? –

– Con 18 si que pase malos ratos, me rechazaba todo el tiempo, hasta que por fin un día acepto un regalo y por hay fui llegando a su corazón, hasta que termino enamorada. – Dijo sonriendo

– Al parece se llevan muy bien –

– La verdad si, solo que es muy pero muy celosa, y yo soy algo desorden, pero la respeto mucho –

– Eso es bueno, me tengo que ir, pues quede de salir con mi novia –

– Pues me voy –

– Joven Gokú, le llaman por teléfono – Le informo una empleada

–Hola –

– Con que hay estabas, huyendo como un simple cobarde –

– ¿Papá? –

– ¡Si yo mismo el señor Bardock, te parece poco irte corriendo a casa de tu tía a causar molestias dejar tu ultimo año de colegio y a tu novia y salir así como si nada te importa!No pareces mi hijo no sabes enfrentar nada, tu madre esta muy preocupada como eres capaz de hacer algo como eso Gokú…. ¿En qué diablos vives pesando? – Le grito Bardock

– Sé que no les dije a donde me iba a ir, pero no creo que yo tengo que dar muchos detalles donde solo importa el dinero, no creo que mi presencia haga mucha falta-

– ¡Yo quiero que regreses esta misma noche, tienes asuntos que atender y sobre todo una responsabilidad que asumir, haz dejado mi familia en una vergüenza. –

– ¿De qué hablas? –

– Ahora te haces él que no entiende nada, cobarde, estoy hablando de tu prometida la hija de Duque la señorita Marón, te vas y la dejas así como nada y para completar… –

– Ami no me hables de esa mujer, que se la última vez que eso vuelva a pasar papá, no quiero ni escuchar su nombre nunca en mi vida… ¡Y no es mi prometida! –

– Creo que estoy hablando con un poco hombre incapaz de asumir las cosas que haces, tú estas en problemas y si no vienes te va a ir muy mal con la gente de la realeza,la familia Son es la burla de todo Francia y eso por tu maldita culpa Gokú –

– Lo siento padre yo no pienso regresar y menos me importa casarme con esa mujer –

– ¡Ya veras Gokú! – Con esa fuerte discusión cerro el teléfono

– ¿Qué dice mi niño? – Preguntó Gine

– Muchas cosas, se niega a regresar, no quiere volver asumir sus cosas –

– ¿Le dijiste qué va hacer padre?–

– No, no le dije pero él me dijo que no le importa Marón que no quiere saber nada de ella –

– Amor esto es muy extraño, mi niño no es así él siempre es responsable con todo –

– ¡Yo quiero que él regrese y se case con ella antes de que le vaya peor! –

_En otra parte…_

– Nilda, ¿No ha llegado Gokú? –

– Acaba de llegar va rumbo al estudio quiere hablar con tu padre –

– Buen día señor –

– Adelante Gokú siéntate –

– Gracias –

– Hace mucho que no venias por acá –

– Si mucho –

– ¿Problemas con mi niña? –

– La verdad si, pero de ella le quiero hablar –

– Dime –

– Primero le pido excusa ella estaba conmigo anoche –

– Que bueno que me lo dices yo estaba molesto con ella –

– Y lo segundo es que… he… somos novios y quiero hacer todo formar –

– ¡Eso si que me alegra mucho, tienes mi permiso joven¡ – Dijo con gran sonrisa

– ¡Muchas gracias! –

– Solo quiero que la cuides mi pequeña hija ha sufrido mucho –

– No sé preocupe yo le voy a dar lo mejor de mi –

– Eso espero –

– Por cierto hoy vamos para la playa –

– Pueden ir –

– ¡Muchas gracias! – Con esas palabras salio del estudio a buscar a su novia

– Buen día mi vida – Le saludo besando sus labios

– Hola mi amor –

_Con esas palabras se dirigieron a su destino del día que era la playa…_

– ¡Ya hable con tu padre y esta de acuerdo en todo – Dijo sonriendo

– Que bueno mi amor, eso si que me agrada él es algo complejo conmigo, pero tú si que te las traes te has ganado a todos en mi casa –

– En el tiempo que no me hablabas lo aproveche para hacer eso, Nilda es mi amiga y tu padre por igual – Dijo guiñando un ojo

– Eres único – Le dijo mientras lo miraba con ternura

_Los días de Gokú y Milk cada vez eran más interesantes él siempre la llenaba de muchos detalles, sus amigos estaban más que sorprendidos Milk había cambiado m__ucho su manera de ser, por otra parte la sonrisa de Gokú cada vez era más resplandeciente…_

– ¡Milk me alegra que las cosas con Gokú están de lo mejor!– Exclamo Bulma

– ¡Si Milk estas muy linda después de eso! – Dijo 18

– ¡Gracias amigas, ese es mi nuevo celular él me lo regalo y me manda mensajes todo el día – Dijo muy feliz

– ¡Y el último modelo! – Dijo Bulma

– ¡Que buen gusto tiene, y la habitación de Milk ahora es un jardin con todos los bonitos arreglos que les manda!– Dijo 18

– Gokú me ha cambiado mi corazón amigas – Dijo sonriendo

_Ya habían pasado tres meses desde que Gokú y Milk se hicieron novios… Pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, todas la noches visitaban el faro su relación era parecida a un cuento de hadas… _

– ¡Hola Milk! –

– Hola Gokú –

– ¡Estas muy hermosa esta noche, más que las anteriores! – La elogio mientras la besaba

– Tú igual mi rey lindo –

– ¿Nos vamos? – Le dijo mientras le abría la puerta de auto

– Gracias cariño siempre tan atento –

_Luego de algunos minutos conduciendo llegaron a un lujoso hotel, al parecer esa si era la noche de ellos… Ambos comenzaron a caminar ella estaba más que nerviosa. Él por igual. Ambos comenzaron a desnudarse mientras se besaban muy felices._

– ¡Espera Gokú! –

– ¿Qué paso? –

– Perdón no me siento lista – Dijo bajando la mirada

– No te preocupes Milk – Dijo algo molesto

– ¡Lo siento amor! –

– No pasa nada, vámonos –

_Ambos se dirigieron a casa de Milk, sin decir media palabra… Sus caras eran algo tensas Gokú parecía molesto…_

– ¿Qué piensas usar para mañana Milk? –

– Compre un vestido, ese formalismo de la graduación no me agrada para nada –

– Ami menos – Con esas palabras abrió la puerta para que ella baje de auto y la despidió con un beso…

_Al otro día en la graduación de la preparatoria… _

_Todos estaban elegantes y felices, tomando muchas fotografías… Sus caras eran muy alegres, Bulma, Vegeta, 18 Krilin, Gokú y Milk estaban en la misma mesa. Gokú tenía algo especial para ella esa noche. Más que las flores que le había mandando en la mañana._

– Ya vuelvo voy al baño – Dijo Milk

– Si quieres vamos contigo – Dijo 18

– No sé preocupen, mejor las dejo con sus novios –

– No te tardes amor – Dijo Gokú

– Ya vas de celoso– Se burlo Vegeta

_Todos rieron... _

– Hola Milk – Le hablo una voz a su oído mientras la sujetaba con fuerza

– ¡Yamcha! – Dijo algo asustada

– ¡Te sorprendo! –

– ¡Suéltame!–

– Muchachos ya vengo, Milk sea tardado mucho en el baño –Dijo Gokú a sus amigos mientras iba a saber que ha pasado con su novia

– ¡No te voy a soltar ¡– Le dijo mientras la besaba a la fuerzas

– ¡Maldito! –

_¡La sorpresa de Gokú al llegar al pasillo antes del baño ver a su novia besando a otro!_

– ¡Milk! – Grito muy molesto

– ¡Gokú! Grito muy nerviosa

– !Maldito infeliz, mira lo que haces... !Te odio – Le grito a Yamcha

_Gokú salio corriendo de la fiesta de graduación, Milk trataba de correr y alcanzarlo pero fue imposible. Él llego con lagrimas es sus ojos a casa de Vegeta, tomo su pasaporte y le dejo un mensaje a Milk en su celular sin decirle a nadie a donde se iba se marcho más que solido... _

– ¿Porqué Milk, Porqué tú mi vida?, tú me acabas de destrozar la vida mi reina. Me tenia que pasar lo mismo otra vez, ahora si que me voy para siempre renuncio al amor– Con esas palabras se quejaba mientras se dirigía al aeropuerto

– ¡Eres la ultima persona que quiero ver en mi vida! – Milk al leer ese mensaje se derramo a llorar en brazo de 18 y Bulma…

¿A dónde va Gokú?

¿Qué va hacer Milk ?

¿Qué va a pasar?

**Nos leemos pronto...**


	7. Chapter 7

En el capítulo anterior... Gokú sale sin decir a donde, dejando a Milk es un estado critico, pero él estaba peor.

¿A dónde se fue...?

* * *

**!Gracias por su apoyo amigos les dedico este capítulo con mucho cariño!**

* * *

**"Dudas"**

* * *

– ¿ Milk pero qué sucede? Pregunto alarmada 18

– ¡Por favor trata de calmarte! – Le dijo Bulma mientras la abrazaba

_Mientras Milk contaba a sus amigas lo que había sucedido, mientras un triste Gokú llegaba al aeropuerto. Sus ojos estaban muy llorosos no podía creer lo que Milk le había hecho. Luego de estar sentado mucho tiempo en una banca decidió comprar un vuelo para irse lejos y jamás ver a Milk._

– Dudo perdonarte Milk, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué no hice?, para que me pagues de esa manera, mejor me voy a mi país creo que venir a casa de mi tía fue lo peor que pude hacer. Correr por el engaño de mi ex prometida. Pensé que tú si me ibas a cambiar mi tan roto corazón, y luego de pasar hasta vergüenzas por ti… ¡Mira como me pagas! – Con esas palabras miro hacia atrás y abordo el avión.

–¡ Ese tipo es un descarado, como se atreve ese maldito infeliz, ¿Dónde esta Yamcha?, Yo misma le voy a partir la cara! – Grito 18 furiosa

– Milk por favor trata de estar tranquila, ya casi es la ceremonia familiar y no quiero que tu padre te vea en ese estado tan feo – Aconsejo Bulma

– Lo estoy llamando al celular y al parecer esta apagado – Dijo Krilin

– Será mejor ir a mi casa a ver si esta hay – Dijo Vegeta

– Lo mejor será que Milk se vaya con ustedes chicas, esta muy mal y no creo que es prudente que este en su fiesta de graduación con esa cara – Dijo Krilin

– Si, mejor la vamos a llevar a mi casa, Bulma llama a su padre y dile que ella se va a quedar en mi casa hoy – Dijo 18

– Si – Dijo Bulma

– 18, nos vemos al rato voy con Vegeta a saber de Gokú, todo esto es muy extraño – Dijo Krilin

– Esta bien amor – Dijo 18

_El estado de Milk era crítico, sus amigas decidieron llevarla a casa de 18 para tratar de que se tranquilice. Por otra parte los chicos fueron a buscar a Gokú. ¡Para su sorpresa no había ni rastros de él! Al parecer su esperada graduación de fin de año se convirtió en un serio problema. El dolor de Gokú fue mucho, su pobre corazón no resistió un engaño más._

– Al parecer Gokú se fue – Dijo Vegeta

– Pero dejo todas sus cosas, es extraño, estoy preocupado por Milk – Comento Krilin

–Vamos para la casa de tu novia –

– Si –

_Los chicos se dirigieron a casa de 18, no sabian como decirle a Milk, que Goku no estaba en casa de Vegeta._

–Ya se quedo dormida – Dijo Bulma

– Es un poco tarde –

– Que triste es el caso de Milk, yo espero que pueda hablar con él. –

– Si Bulma, creo que esto le afecto mucho como para irse así por así y no escucharla –

– Es que a veces las personas guardan cosas en su alma que nunca las comentan y son cosas no superadas, a Milk le sucede eso aunque ella no lo dice le tiene mucho miedo a su ex –

– Es extraño ella le teme, a él y luego de su ruptura nunca hablo de eso, solo se encerró por años y para su mala suerte ahora que su corazón estaba cambiado vuelve ese idiota y tira todo. –

– ¡Él tiene que pagar por esto! – Exclamo 18

–Lo importante es que Milk se tranquilice y luego encontrar a Gokú para que puedan hablar –

– ¡Ya llegamos! – Exclamo Krilin desde la entrada

– ¿Lo encontraron? – Preguntó Bulma

– No amor, lo buscamos y nada – Dijo Vegeta mientras se sentaba

– ¡Por Kami! ¿Qué vamos hacer con Milk?, esta muy mal – Dijo 18

– Hay que seguir buscando, mientras tanto ustedes se quedan con Milk – Dijo Krilin

– Yo le voy a decir a su padre, que por cierto me imagino que fue a la fiesta, pero algo le diré para que se quede a dormir aquí. – Dijo Bulma

– Es lo más recomendable, tenemos que hablar con Nilda sobre esto – Dijo 18

_La búsqueda de Gokú fue un caso perdido Vegeta & Krilin hicieron varios intentos y todos fueron fallidos al parecer su tía la madre de Vegeta si sabe a donde se fue… Pero él le pidió que a nadie le diga… Ya habían pasado dos días desde la trágica despedida de los eternos enamorados… Ella había regresado a su casa en un estado muy depresivo, sus amigas hacía todo lo posible por que ella este bien, pero los intentos eran simples fracasos…_

– Mi niña esta segura de no querer nada –

– No Nilda, no quiero nada –

– Llevas dos días si comer y eso me preocupa, tampoco quieres salir –

– Estaré bien –

– Su padre me pidió que le prepare una gelatina

– Esta bien –

En otra parte…

– Gokú, ¿estas seguro de no querer nada? – Preguntó Gine

– No madre, con saber que mi padre no sabe de mi regreso estoy más que bien –

– Hijo, me tienes muy preocupada, no me dices que fue lo que sucedió que has llegado en ese estado, tan mal y ahora solo quieres tomar –

– Madre yo voy a estar bien, solo quiero pensar y pensar –

– Hay algo que te quiero decir, pero la verdad no sé como hacerlo –

– ¡Dime! –

– Tienes 2 día oculto desde que llegaste, no quieres que tu padre sepa que estas aquí, te he notado lloroso y meda mucha pena decirte eso… Veo que si te afecta lo sucedido. Sin vueltas no más rodeos yo soy tu madre y estoy de tu lado pase lo que pase. ¡La señorita Marón esta embarazada! Tiene 7 meses y sabes que ese niño es tuyo –

Gokú se quedo pálido y sin palabra alguna ante la confesión de su madre, si que no sabe que hacer ahora.

– ¿Qué? –

– Si mi amor, y la familia real esta muy molesta contigo, hasta te tienen por irresponsable, no creo necesario que tenias que huir por eso –

– ¡Ese niño no es mío y mucho menos me voy a casar con esa…, la única mujer que yo amo y quiero tiene un nombre a pesar de todo! – Grito molesto mientras se paraba de la cama

– ¿Qué no es tuyo? – Preguntó asombrada

– ¡No madre! –

– ¡Pero como te atreves a decir eso de ella! – Le grito

– Madre por lo pronto solo quiero que nadie sepa de mi regreso a casa –

– Esta bien, solo quiero que todo se aclare, ella es tu prometida y sales corriendo así por así –

– Solo dame tiempo yo voy a demostrar eso y luego… –

– ¿Y luego qué? –

– Nada madre –

– Sabes que confías en mí –

– Lo sé madre – Le dijo mientras la abrazaba

– Pues más luego seguimos hablando tengo una junta importante, por cierto tu padre y tu hermano regresan de España en dos semanas, espero que ya tengas todos tus problemas claro – Le dijo mientras cerraba la puerta

Pensamientos de Gokú…

– ¿Por qué Milk, por qué si pensaba hacer un compromiso contigo esa misma noche, ahora me entero que Marón esta embarazada, llegó la hora de que todo Francia deje De verte como lo que no eres… ¡Tramposa interesada! Ni sueñes que me voy a quedar callado… Yo te amaba Marón pero entre las mujeres eres lo más bajo… ¡Me duele el alma por lo de Milk! Creo que no tenía que correr de esa manera. Me voy a dar un tiempo para asimilar mi segunda perdida y luego voy a volver por ti… Te amo Milk.

Pensamientos de Gine :

– Es muy extraña la conducta de mi niño, lo voy apoyar hasta limpiar su nombre… Es muy extraño que se vaya y vuelva de esa forma tan fea, esta que solo huele puro alcohol. Por algo Marón no me cae bien, algo hay detrás de todo esto.

_3 días después..._

_En otra parte.._

– Milk, Bulma y yo estamos haciendo lo posible por saber, ya conseguimos un contacto en el aeropuerto, si esta noche nos informan si Gokú salio a Francia, tendrás que ir a buscarlo. No me lo imagino al pobre. – Dijo 18

- ¡Estas loca! – Dijo Milk

– No para nada, eso es luchar por amor y además tenemos el vídeo de que ese idiota te beso a la fuerzas – Dijo Bulma

– Si, Milk con eso basta además tenemos la dirección de la casa de Gokú –

– ¡Yo lo amo y no voy a perder la única persona capaz de lugar por mi! –

–¡Así se habla! – Exclamo 18

– Pero y mi papá –

– Pues a él le dices que vas a Francia a investigar de la universidad y listo –Dijo Bulma

– Si que son dos locas –

– Solo es luchar por amor Milk, no te quiero seguir mirando en ese estado tan feo – Dijo 18

– Lo sé amigas por eso las quiero tanto –

_Ya había pasado una semana desde que Gokú regreso dolido a Francia, para buena suerte de él solo estaba su madre en casa, su padre y su hermano estaban en el vecino País España. Para mejor protección le pidió a su madre de favor que no le dijera a nadie de su regreso, la mansión Son tenía mucha seguridad, pero al parecer Gokú sabía entrar sin ser visto por nadie. Por tal razón estaba oculto con facilidad_

– ¡Mi niña me alegra que ya este más animada! –

– Gracias Nilda, lo voy a buscar no lo voy a perder, ya tengo pruebas de todo y además él fue quien me cambio mi corazón y no me voy a perdonar que algo malo le pase por mi culpa –

– Eso me agrada –

En otra parte…

– Bulma no creer que tu amigo se ha tardado mucho en hacernos saber la información –

– Tranquila 18, recuerda que esa información es confidente y puede tener problemas –

– Si, pero ya quiero que Milk busque a Gokú, y sea muy feliz –

– El vídeo me lo facilito Ten, para buena suerte había cámaras por todas partes –

– ¡Si! –

En otra parte…

– ¡Hijo solo faltan dos días para el regreso de tu padre y tu hermano! –

– Tranquila madre, ya tengo todas las investigaciones necesarias para lo que voy hacer cuando mi padre este presente conmigo frente al Duque y su hija –

– Yo solo quiero que todo este bien mi niño –

– Madre ten la seguridad de saber que ese niño que es mío, solo no quiero que ustedes continúen con problemas el Duque es capas de todo por su hija, mejor espero que regresen para decir de quién es –

_Gokú esperaba con ansias el regreso de su padre y su hermano. Para estar frente al Duque y delatar la falsedad de Marón su ex prometida, la familia Son es muy importarte y reconocida. Ese era el matrimonio esperado por todos los medios. Ya había pasado la semana esperada…_

– ¡Milk tenemos buenas noticias! – Exclamo Bulma

– ¡Ya sabemos donde esta! – Grito 18

– ¿Dónde? –

– En Francia, ya tenemos el vuelo para que vayas hablar con él – Dijo Bulma

– Por tu padre no te preocupes ya les dijimos que vas a investigar algo sobre la universidad – Dijo 18 sonriendo

– ¡Pues muchas gracias amigas!–

– Si sales hoy mismo llegas mañana en la noche –

–No perderé tiempo, no le digan nada a Nilda –

– No te preocupes amiga – Le dijo Bulma mientras le daba un abrazo

–¡Suerte Milk! – Dijo 18 sonriendo

– Más le vale que me ayuden a ordenar este equipaje –

– Por supuesto –

Mientras Milk y sus amigas organizaban la maleta, en Francia se encontraba un pensativo Gokú…

– Creo que fui muy duro con ella, tal vez esta preocupada por mí, no la escuche tal vez debo hacerlo o tal vez llamarla… ¡Es muy extraño que me mande al buzón tal vez ya se deshizo de su celular. Más tarde le voy a llamar a su casa. – Decía Gokú desde su habitación

Por otra parte Milk y sus amigas iban rumbo al aeropuerto, con el propósito de que Milk encuentre a Gokú le enseñe el vídeo y todo vuelva a la normalidad.

– Milk no olvides enseñarle el vídeo es tu prueba – Aconsejo Bulma

– ¡Te felicito Milk eso es luchar! – Elogio 18

– Gracias las quiero – Dijo mientras se despedía

El vuelo salio con destino a Francia, una Milk llena de pensamientos y confusiones decide ir a buscar a su amor y ordenar las cosas.

– ¡Hijo! –

– Aja –

– Tu padre llega mañana en la noche –

– Tranquila madre, todo va a estar bien –

– Yo te noto triste hijo –

– La verdad si, la extraño y mucho –

– ¿A quién? –

– Se llama Milk mi novia pero paso algo no la escuche y ahora no sé que hacer sin ella

– Trata de ordenar las cosas mi amor, es bueno escuchar –

– Hace unas horas la estaba llamando, pero nada de nada – Dijo muy triste

– No pierdas las esperanzas –

– Trato de que no suceda, por ella es que ando perdido en las bebidas desde que llegue –

– Tranquilo amor – Le dijo mientras lo abrazaba

– ¡Señor ya lo tenemos, su padre llega mañana en la noche pero él hace dos semanas que llegó! – Exclamo uno de los ayudantes del Duque

– ¡Ese maldito va a pagar caro lo que le hizo a mi niña, pero tranquilo mañana en la noche les vamos a emboscar su mansión, pero quiero al idiota de Bardock presente él ya me debe algunas – Sonreía con malicia

– ¡Yo organizo eso! –

_En otra parte…_

– Raditz mejor será que te apures, ordena todo que nos vamos mañana a las 7: 30 Pm 9:30 PM –

– ¿Le avisaste a mi madre? –

– Si no te preocupes –

– ¡Es una alegría que todos los negocios salieron bien! –

– Si –

Al otro día…

– ¡Que viaje más largo, nunca pensé que la distancia era tanta! – Se quejaba Milk mientras tomaba un taxi

–Bueno llegó la hora de que todo el mundo se entere de esa verdad, la cual me hizo huir como un completo cobarde… Luego de todo este problema vuelvo a buscar a Milk – Decía Gokú así mismo con los puños apretados

– Apúrate papá – Dijo Raditz

– Si vayámonos –

–Hijo ya están por llegar, esta misma noche vamos a resolver ese conflicto –

– ¡Señor Duque, tenemos todo listo! –

– Adelante –

_El Duque y sus hombre tienen la mansión de la familia Son vigilada, esperando que llegue Bardock para acusar a Gokú frente a él de abandono y hacer el daño de su vida a esa prestigiosa familia por otra parte Milk se esconde a unas cuadras de la casa esperando un pequeño descuido para llamar la atención y entrar sin ser vista. Mientras Bardock y Raditz se dirigen a su mansión, Gine y Gokú permanecen esperando para desenmascarar esa patraña inventada por la realeza. _

– ¡Ya sé lo que voy hacer, para llamar la atención de Gokú – Dijo Milk mientras pintaba una de las paredes con un marcador "Te amo Gokú" –

_Para su mala suerte fue vista por unos de los vigilantes por lo que le avisaron a la señora Gine y fue llevada al destacamento por violación de propiedad… Gokú aun no sé entera de quién se trata, su madre para protegerlo le dijo que ella iba a ir a ver de quién se trataba, solo que Gokú ni su madre se fijaron en el letrero… El señor Bardock antes de llegar a la mansión le avisaron del incidente, por lo que se dirige al destacamento. Y al parece por las cosas de Milk el plan del Duque esta arruinado, los Son se van a tardar en regresar…_

Horas después…

– ¿Qué hacia usted en mi propiedad? – Exigió Bardock a Milk

– ¡Si Gokú viene yo le digo que busco! –

– ¿Y Gokú esta aquí? – Preguntó asombrado

_Gine solo guardo silencio y no sabe que decir, por otra parte la emboscada del Duque se ha retrasado… Y Gokú continua ajeno de todo en la mansión. _

– ¡Quiero que venga de inmediato! – Grito molesto

– ¡Si señor! –

_Mientras los hombres de Bardock van en busca de Gokú, el Duque se entera de que Bardock esta en el destacamento y decide ir con todo y su hija embarazada… A presentar una querella con todo y la prensa. _

_Milk esta detenida por los Son pide a Gokú para declarar, Bardock esta muy ajeno de la llegada de Gokú, por otra parte el Duque quiere obligar a Gokú a responder por su hija... Todos en el destacamento. _

_¿Qué va a pasar...?_

_¿Gokú es el padre?_

_¿Y qué va hacer Milk luego de enterarse?_

**_Nos leemos pronto. _**


	8. Chapter 8

**"Confesiones inesperadas"**

* * *

**En el capítulo anterior... La paternidad de Goku, la persecución del Duque, y la aparición de Milk. **

* * *

**Muchas gracias a todas las personas que sigue este Fanfic. !Dedico este capítulo a mi querida amiga Gaby, te mando un besos grande para México desde la Rep. Dominicana.**

* * *

_Bardock ordeno que fueran a buscar a Gokú, por otra parte Gine pidió estar a solas con Milk, para saber de quién se trataba..._

– Señorita, ¿Quién es usted? – Preguntó muy preocupada

– Mi nombre es Milk, y vengo desde muy lejos porque necesito hablar con Gokú – Contesto muy nerviosa

– Yo soy su madre y me preocupa mucho –

– Tranquila señora, yo solo quiero verlo a los ojos luego de que él me escuche, me voy, no quiero causarle más problemas –

– Desde que él regreso esta muy triste –

– Siento mucho eso, por eso no puedo dejar de hablar con él –

– No te preocupes linda –

– ¿Y su nombre? –

– Gine de Son para servirte – Le dijo con una sonrisa

– ¡Muchas gracias señora! –

– Sólo llámame Gine –

– Si no fuera por la cicatriz de la cara de su esposo, me atrevo a llamarle Gokú –

– ¡Son idénticos en lo físico, pero en lo demás tienen muy poco! – Dijo con una sonrisa

– ¡Gine! – Exclamo Bardock

– Permiso Milk, ya vuelvo –

– Está bien –

– Joven Gokú su padre la mandan a buscar, con urgencia, él se encuentra en el destacamento y –

– Eso lo sé – Lo interrumpió

– Pues la persona que fue atrapada aquí, dice que necesita hablar con usted –

– ¿Es una chica? –

– Si, es una chica, temo que sea una trampa del Duque, la familia real esta molesta y furiosa con usted – Dijo alterado

– Pues vamos para allá –

– Solo que no puede ser en su auto, es hasta peligroso –

– No te preocupes, nos vamos en mi otro auto–

– ¿Lograste saber quién es? – Preguntó Bardock

– La verdad no, pero no creo que sean malas sus intenciones –

– Tú siempre de confiada con la gente –

– Raditz, ¿Tú sabes quién ella? – Preguntó Gine

– La verdad no, y no creo que mi hermano la conozca, si ustedes no piensan hacer una querella en su contra, lo mejor es irnos… Yo estoy muy casando –

– Ya Gokú no tarda en llegar, mejor esperamos – Dijo Bardock

– Va saliendo es mejor seguirlos – Ordeno unos de los hombre del Duque

– Si –

_Todos se dirigen al destacamento, Gokú es seguido y no se da cuenta de eso. A Gine Milk le cae muy bien, la familia Son no tiene ideas de quién es la joven, que se atrevió a __Pintar sus paredes..._

Pensamiento de Milk :

– Estoy algo nerviosa, su madre parece ser muy buena, pero su padre y su hermano si que asustan… Lo mejor será esperar, temo quedar encerrada nunca pensé que algo tan simple era un delito en este país, si que son estricto… Cuanto extraño verte mi amor.

_20 minutos más tardes…_

– ¡Por fin apareces Gokú! – Exclamo Bardock molesto

– Hermanito romeo –

– ¿Qué es lo que sucede? – Preguntó extrañado

– Joven, en la sala de detenidos se encuentra la señorita que fue atrapada en su vivienda, ella dice que si habla con usted, confiesa que estaba haciendo allí, necesito que hagan la querella formal de lo contrario será puesta e libertad. – Explico el comisario

– Pues vamos con ella, si dice que me conoce tengo que verla, no tengo ideas de quién puede ser. – Contesto confundido

– Date prisa Gokú… ¡Tenemos que volver a casa! Hay muchos asuntos por resolver – Dijo Bardock

– Si – Contesto mientras seguía al comisario

– ¡No tan de prisa cobarde! – Exclamo el Duque desde la entrada

– ¡Mi amor, mi vida, ¡Por fin apareces, te he extrañado tengo que darte la noticia de que vamos hacer padres! – Grito Marón

_Todos se encontraban más que sorprendidos, la aparición repentina de su ex prometida, impacto a todos. Su padre el Duque frente a él canalla que embarazo a su hija y la abandono, dejaba frente a todos a Gokú como un simple aprovechado…_

– ¡Ni se te ocurra acercarte Marón! – Grito enojado

– ¿Sé puede saber por qué le hablas de esa manera? – Preguntó Bardock

– ¿Mi amor qué sucede no te alegra la noticia? – Preguntó Marón

– ¡No te permito que le hables en ese tono a mi hija! –

– ¡Y yo no te permito que tú acorrales a mi hijo de esa manera! – Grito Gine

– ¡Su hijo no es más que un canalla sin valor, que por su mucha posesión está acostumbrado a estar haciendo cosas, por no se más que un niño consentido!–

– Gokú puede ser lo que sea pero no es tú problema – Grito Bardock

– ¡Padre yo solo quiero que él me responda por nuestros hechos! – Dijo Marón llorando

– ¡Yo no pienso responder por algo que no hice, será mejor que se vayan y eviten una vergüenza frente a la prensa! ¡Ridículos traen a la prensa no sé para qué, sólo para que dar mal, si antes tenia que saber usted la verdad y dejar de perseguirme! –

– ¡No me hables así! – Grito Marón mientras le iba a dar una bofetada

– ¡Ni se te ocurra poner un dedo en mí, no te lo permito! –

– ¡Sabes muy bien, que te fuiste mejor agradece que te estoy dando una nueva oportunidad! ¡Tú y yo nos amamos! Somos la envidia de las parejas de París, no Podemos dejar las cosas en tan mal estado y vamos hacer padres – Dijo con lágrimas

– ¡Me sorprende tu hipocresía, si te amaba pero hoy solo te detesto por lo poca mujer que resultaste ser –

– ¡Hijo por favor! – Exclamo Gine

– Señor Bardock, yo soy su elegida para ser la esposa de su hijo, hable con él. Esta confundido él me ama –

– A mi no me importa si se aman o no yo quiero que ese cobarde responda. De lo contrario –

– De lo contrario ¿Qué? – Dijo Bardock enojado

– ¡Yo mismo me voy a encargar de que pague esa deuda, mi niña no puede terminar en ese estado! –

– Cuñado ¿Usted tampoco me va a defender? –

– ¡Por favor Marón! –

– Voy hablar por última vez, ese bebe no es mío. Les voy agradecer que se larguen yo tengo asuntos que resolver y es verdad te amaba y también soy un cobarde por correr de mis realidades. Me causo tanto dolor todo lo que paso que preferí ir me lejos –

– ¡Es nuestro hijo! –

_La discusión cada vez era más seria. Gokú continua sin querer decir lo que ha pasado, por otra parte su familia espera su confesión para saber la verdad… Milk se acerca a la ante sala por el escándalo que escucha._

– ¡Tú eres el padre Gokú y te exijo que te cases conmigo! – Grito alterada

– ¿Qué Gokú va hacer padre? – Dijo Milk llamando la atención de todos

– Milk ¿Qué haces aquí? – Dijo Goku extrañado

– ¡No me imaginaba lo de tu paternidad! –

– No es lo qué parece Milk –

– ¿Quién es ella? –

– ¡Con ella no te metas Marón! –

– No me digas que esta zorra... –

– ¡Te dije que no te metas con ella maldita seas! – Grito enojado

– A mi hija no le hables de esa forma –

– La única zorra aquí es su hija –

– Hijo no hables así – Grito Gine tratando de calmarlo

– ¡Por favor Milk no te vayas! – Dijo rogando

– No tengo nada que hacer aquí – Dijo llorando mientras trataba de salir pero fue detenida por Gine

– ¡Espera Milk él quiere hablar contigo! –

– ¿Raditz no tienes nada que decir a nuestros padres y a el Duque? –

_Las caras de todos eran puro asombro mientras Raditz y Marón presentaron cara de susto._

– ¿Estás loco? –

– La verdad no… Ustedes me obligaron hacerlo, contar de no perder a la mujer que amo. ¡Soy capas de todo! –

– ¡Goku habla ya! – Ordeno Bardock

– ¡Lo que quiero que todo el mundo sepa, es que no me voy a casar con Marón, ella no es mi prometida mi novia es Milk la dulce chica que me cambio mi corazón. Luego de tantas decepciones que me causo Marón por sus caprichos de niña consentida! ¡Me fui cuando me entere que Mi hermano y Marón son amantes! ¡Por eso me fui. Por la vergüenza que me causo y el mismo dolor! ¡Si te amaba Marón pero eso se acabo! – Dijo serio

– ¿Qué estás diciendo? – Preguntó el Duque

– ¡Padre no le creas! –

– ¡Es verdad, todo es verdad! – Exclamo Raditz

– ¡Cállate! – Grito Marón

– ¡No pienso hacerlo! –

– ¡Habla Raditz! – Grito Gine

– ¡No les voy a permitir qué hablen así de mi hija! –

– ¡Usted se calla Duque! – Grito Goku

– ¡Es verdad que ella y yo éramos amantes! Ese romance permaneció por dos años, pero hace 6 meses se termino. ¡No tengo cara para mirar a mi hermano! Ahora entiendo Porque a mi madre ella nunca le a caído bien. –

– ¿Entonces tú eres el padre? – Preguntó el Duque

_Las cara de los presentes eran desastrosas, nadie imaginaba que las prometida de tantos años iba hacer algo así. Su propio padre ya no tenía cara para mirar a nadie. Toda la prensa de París estaba presente en algo tan bochornoso. _

– ¡No señor Duque! –

– ¡Cállate Radizt! – Gritaba Marón desesperada

– ¡Él no se va a callar – Interrumpió Goku

– ¡Continua Raditz! – Ordeno Gine

– Nuestro romance termino… Por su embarazo, ella está embarazada de su guarda espalda y a inventado el teatro de que mi hermano la dejo así y se fue por no cumplir. Cuando todo eso es mentira. ¡Ella solo busca la fortuna Son! –

– ¡Ya basta! – Grito el Duque

– ¡Yo solo quiero que el nombre de mi hijo quede limpio!. Después de todo lo que se ha difundido de él – Exclamo Gine

– Marón no es más que una zorra Duque, no merece nada de lo que tiene. Tampoco nunca me quiso a mí tampoco a mi hermano – Dijo Raditz

– ¡Perdón mi vida! – Pedía Marón a Goku

– Lo siento mucho, eres la última persona que quiero ver en mi vida –

– ¡Me dejas por esa! –

– ¡Ya te dije que la respetes!, ella es una mujer tú no, ni siquiera sé con que te puedo comparar –

– ¡Hermano perdóname tú ami por favor! –

– No importa hermano, al final solo es un favor. ¡Gracias a eso hoy estoy libre de esa mujer! –

– ¿Cómo te enteraste? –

Flash Back...

_– Llegué a la casa y al no ver a nadie. Estuve llamando unos minutos hasta que decidí subir cuando iba en el pasillo la puerta de tu habitación estaba abierta y los vi dormidos. ¡Mi coraje fue tanto y me pasaron tantas cosas por la mente, que decidí tomar un vuelo sin decir a donde me iba. Pero la vida me premio en ese nuevo lugar. ¡Conocí una persona especial._

Fin Flash Back...

– ¡Marón vayámonos de este lugar! – Ordeno el Duque

– ¡Debes una disculpa! – Le grito Bardock

– ¡Deja eso amor! – Dijo Gine

– Creo que aquí ya no hay más nada que decir, sólo que Goku tiene que hablar con la joven detenida. – Dijo el comisario

_El Duque iba más que molesto con su hija. Raditz arrepentido y Goku feliz por librarse de Marón. Su madre siempre supo que no era lo mejor para su hijo. _

– La puede dejar ir nadie va a presentar querella – Dijo Gine

– ¡Goku la joven quiere hablar contigo! – Dijo Bardock

– Si ya voy hablar con ella en un lugar más tranquilo, más tarde voy a casa –

– ¡Te esperamos! –

– Si nosotros nos adelantamos, tú vete en tu auto – Con esas palabras abandonaron la comisaría

_Paso a paso se fueron acercando Goku y Milk…_

– !Milk!– Dijo con una sonrisa

– !Goku!– Contesto feliz

– Vamos a otra parte para que hablemos mejor –

– Si – contesto mientras lo seguía -

_La familia Son estaba más que feliz por poder resolver los problemas, aunques Gine y Bardock estaban molestos con Radizt, por su parte Goku estaba feliz _

_de haberse librado de Marón..._

¿A Dónde lleva a Milk?

¿Qué va a pasar? 

¿Le va a creer?

¿Va a terminar su relación? 

Nos leemos pronto...


	9. Chapter 9

** !Gracias por su apoyo! Me hace feliz saber que este Fic tiene seguidores, Este es el antepenúltimo capítulo xD !Alto contenido de lemon!**

* * *

** Goku & Milk arreglando sus problemas... !Vamos a leer!**

* * *

_Luego de que la pareja abordara el convertible del año color rojo, el silencio fue rey de todo el camino, las luces de la hermosa cuidad iluminaban sus caras, las miradas fría como hielo, sus agitadas respiraciones y sus acelerados corazones. Era lo único escuchado, ninguno de los dos tenía el valor suficiente para hablar, luego de un largo recorrido él pronuncio unas pequeñas palabras. _

– Baja del auto por favor – Dijo mientras abría la puerta – Hay algo que quiero hacer desde hace unas largas horas – Dijo acercándose a ella

– ¿De qué se trata todo esto? – Preguntó algo confundida

– No te preocupes mi amor – Contesto sonriendo

– Como tú digas –

_Él la miro fijamente, llevado por el deseo se acerco a ella y la beso intensamente, beso que ella respondió con mucha ternura, la danza de sus lenguas era cada vez más profunda, el deseo de volver a besarse era mucho. Las luces de la ciudad era la compañía de dos enamorados que en las calles de París cuidad del amor desahogaban sus sentimientos en un largo y extenso beso._

– ¡Te amo Milk! – Dijo entre susurros

– Yo vine hablar contigo, hay cosas que no sabes –

– Antes de que me digas, quiero que caminemos algunas cuadras más, ahí un lugar que quiero que veas – Le dijo tomando su mano – Ir en el auto puede ser incomodo

– ¿Seguro qué es cerca? –

- Si -

– Debo regresar al hotel, donde estoy hospedada –

– Por eso no te preocupes, más tarde vamos por tus cosas, te vas a quedar en mi casa –

– ¡Eso no me parece bien! – Dijo aclarando más de lo normal sus ojos

– No le veo nada de malo, pero si no quieres, te dejare hospedada en unos de los hoteles de mi padre – Contesto sonriente

– ¡Vaya si que son importantes ustedes! –

_Luego de unos cinco minutos de camino…_

– ¡Te noto más delgada! ¿Pasó algo? – Preguntó curioso

– La verdad, han sucedido muchas cosas, deje de alimentarme. Veo lo mismo en ti –

– ¡La he pasado muy mal! – Comento algo sonrojado – ¡Ya llegamos! – Exclamo cambiando su rostro

– ¿La torre Eiffel? –

– Siempre planeaba traerte a este lindo lugar – Contesto mientras la abrazaba

– ¡Es muy linda, nunca la imagine de esta manera tan hermosa! – Comento feliz mientras respondía el abrazo

– Yo visitaba este lugar todas las tardes, luego de ir al colegio y hacer ejercicios, me sentaba acá a pesar en muchas cosas, sólo que en mis dos semanas de regreso no había podido regresar –

– ¿Qué paso en esas dos semanas? – Dijo tomando su mano para seguir caminado

– Prefiero no hablar de eso, me hicieron sentir mal –

– ¡Tu mamá te apoya mucho! –

– Para mi buena suerte – Dijo sonriendo – Mi padre es poco comprensivo, siento mucho que hayas tenido que conocer a mi familia de esta manera –

– ¡Yo me lo busque! – Dijo sarcástica

– ¡Milk estamos solos! – Exclamo sonriendo

– Eso lo imaginaba, son las 2:15 AM –

– ¡Esa era la idea mía! –

_Ambos se recostaron en el pasto, Milk inicio hablarle de lo sucedido con su ex. _

– Hay algo que tengo que decirte y por eso estoy aquí –

– Te escucho –

– Lo que viste entre mi ex y yo – Ella empezó a estar nerviosa – Pues fue una confusión, fue él quien me beso a la fuerzas, yo la verdad no sabia que él iba hacer capaz de ir a molestarme ese día, tengo un vídeo que muestra como me presiona y me besa –

– ¿Dónde está ese vídeo? – Preguntó muy frío

– Pues en mi monedero, lo tengo en una memoria pero lo deje el auto – Explico nerviosa

– ¡Vamos a buscarlo! – Dijo mientras se levantaba del pasto y tomaba la mano de ella para que se levante

_Ambos caminaban en silencio…_

**Pensamientos de Goku:**

Si tú supieras, lo poco que me importa ese vídeo Milk, con lo que has hecho por llegar hasta mí me has demostrado lo mucho que soy para ti, de igual forma yo me quiero disculpa contigo fui un idiota al no escucharte cuando gritabas desesperada mi nombre.

**Pensamientos de Milk**:

Espero que él confíe en mí, me siento tan mal por todo lo que ha sucedido. La verdad que lo amo mucho él es el único que me acepta con lo rebelde que soy, no quiero perderlo ¡No lo voy a peder!

_Luego de unos minutos llegaron al auto, él abrió la puesta y ella tomo el monedero._

– Aquí esta – Dijo mientras le pasaba la memoria – ¿Traes el cable de tu celular? – Preguntó tratando de romper el silencio

– ¿Tienes cosas muy importantes en esta memoria? – Preguntó ignorando su pregunta

– No, sólo eso, ¿Por qué? –

– Porqué solo la quiero para una cosa – Dijo mientras pisaba la memoria y quedaba hecha pesazos en sus pies –

– ¿Por qué haces eso? – Preguntó asombrada

– No me interesa ver ese vídeo Milk, aquí él que tiene que pedir disculpa soy yo – Le dijo mientras la miraba con ternura – ¡Soy un tonto mi reina! Sé lo mucho que me amas, tú me has cambiado mi corazón, y quién te ofendió fui yo por no escucharte, !Por eso rompo esa memoria!–

– Tú me has cambiando el mío, ¡Gracias Goku! ¡Te amo! – Grito como loca

– ¡Vamos a otro lugar que tengo para ti! –

– Pero ya son las 3:00 AM –

– ¿Y quién impide que eso pase? – Preguntó de manera picara

- ¡Nadie! – Contesto sonriente

– ¡Tú y yo! Nada lo impide –

– ¡Nadie! –

_Ambos abordaron el auto una vez más, felices y contentos. Su plan era amanecer despiertos aventurando las calles y avenidas de París "Como dos locos enamorados"_

_Luego de 15 minutos recorriendo avenidas llegaron a unos de sus destinos._

– ¿Dónde estamos? – Preguntó mientras se desmontaba del auto

– ¡En Touquet! – Contesto para luego besarla

– Sigo sin entender – Comento sarcástica

– Es una de las mejores playas – Comento sonriente mientras la tomaba de la mano – Sé que amas estos lugares, y yo te invito a caminar en el arena conmigo ¿Aceptas? –

– ¡Por supuesto que si! – Contesto feliz

_Para Goku y Milk que estaba sucediendo era un sueño hecho realidad, era algo difícil de creer para los dos, luego de no querer estar cera ahora no sé quieren separar. __Touquet Una de las mejores playas de todo parís, su inmenso espacio dejaba volando la imaginación, sus hermosas ola, la brisa era un lugar más que lindo, uno de los más visitados por los turistas._

– ¿Desea algo? – Preguntó uno de los vigilantes

- Si - Contesto

– ¡Joven Goku!, Pase no sé preocupe por nada esta es su empresa – Dijo el vigilante al momento de reconocerlo

– Muy amable –

– ¿La señorita viene con usted? –

– Si, ella es mi novia – Con esas palabras entro al hotel

– Pero tú me dijiste que íbamos a caminar en el arena, no a dormir –

– Tranquila Milk, si nos encuentran en el arena sin estar registrados en el hotel podemos tener serios problemas –

– Ahora si entendí –

_Ambos sonrieron con dulzura, mientras él se quedaba descaso. _

– ¿Qué se supone que haces? –

– Creo que debes hacer lo mismo – Contesto sarcástico

– Pues lo haré –

Luego de caminar más de 30 minutos, tomados de la mano hicieron una parada. Goku se acerco al agua del mar.

– Milk ¿Has visto qué en esta playa los peces están muy cerca de la orilla? – Preguntó con su segunda intención

– La verdad no – Contesto mientras se acercaba a él – ¡Goku! – Fue su grito pero ya era muy tarde, él le había dado un chapuzón bien hondo

– ¡Caíste Milk! – Dijo en burla

– ¡Ya veras! – Contesto mientras lo tiraba a él –

_Sus dos caras quedaron muy de frente._

– ¡Que mala eres! – Se quejo

– Tú empezaste –Contesto para luego besarlo

_Goku la pego a su cuerpo y comenzó a tocarla por todas partes con mucha locura. Algo nuevo pasaba en ellos, se estaban tocando sin poner límites. Cada movimiento era más caliente a pesar de estar en el agua sus cuerpos estaban muy tensos y cargados._

– ¡Te amo Milk! – Dijo mirándola a sus hermosos ojos

- Yo igual te amo -

– ¿Quieres dejar todo hasta aquí? –

– La verdad, pues, he, he, no –

_Ese no dejo a Goku más que sorprendido, ella siempre tenia muchas restricciones aparte de él poder besarla no podía hacer más nada, algo un poco incomodo para él, pero no tenia más opciones que respetarla. _

- ¿ De verdad? -

– Si, estoy muy segura, sólo que pues el lugar ¿Me entiendes? –

– Está bien Milk. Como tú quieras – Contesto con una sonrisa

– Ya son las 4:00 AM – Dijo alterada

– ¿Ese reloj es aprueba de agua?–

-Si-

–Ya veo. ¿Me lo prestas? –

– Si ¿Para qué lo quieres? –

– ¡Para esto! – Contesto lanzándolo al agua

– ¡Estas loco! –

– Un poco – Contesto mientras tomaba su mano para salir del agua

_Ambos salieron del agua se dirigieron a una de las habitaciones del hermoso e inmenso hotel, él de manera detallista dijo que estaban recién casados para que su habitación esté toda decorada… _

– ¡Adelante amor! – Invito él todo caballero al abrir la puerta

– ¡Gracias! – Contesto sonriente

– ¿Te parece si primero tomamos un baño caliente? –

– Esta bien – Contesto entre susurros

_Ella estaba más que asombrada por todos los detalles de esa habitación, llena de rosas, chocolates velones aromáticos, corazones con el nombre de ellos dos, ¡Ella estaba feliz! _

– ¡Ven cariño! – Le dijo cerca de su oído derecho mientras sonreía

– Si – Contesto para besarlo

_Ambos se quitaron la ropa quedando solo en sus interiores, el sonrojo y el nerviosismo se hizo presente. Ella hizo el intento de hablar pero fue callada por un beso._

– Te amo Milk – Con esas palabras inicio besando todo su cuerpo, acariciando sus piernas senos y glúteos

– Yo te amo más – Contesto mientras acariciaba su pecho

_Luego de 20 minutos en la bañera con el agua tibia_.

– ¡Ven amor! – Susurro mientras la cargaba entre sus fuertes brazos

– ¿A dónde vamos? – Preguntó sonriente

– ¡A las estrellas! – Contesto mientras la recostaba en la cama

– ¡Contigo hasta el fin del mundo! – Contesto mientras lo besaba y quitaba la única pieza que él tenia puesta "Su boxer"

_Él sin pesarlo quito sus dos ultimas piezas dejándola desnuda frente a él, la observo con devoción y luego sonrío con ternura mientras iniciaba llevando uno de sus senos a su boca, el cual besaba como loco, deslizaba sus manos sobre sus caderas mientras ella gemía sin control algo que a él llevaba al fin del universo. Poco a poco comenzó a besar todo su cuerpo sellando cada rincón de el como su única propiedad, cerraba sus ojos y los volvía abrir le parecía un sueño tener la mujer de su vida desnuda debajo de él._

– ¡Te amo Milk! – Dijo entre cortado

– Yo te amo Goku – Contesto mientras acariciaba su pecho

_Ella tomo control del momento y comenzó a besarle todo su cuerpo, se sentía más que feliz por el momento que estaba viviendo con el hombre que ama, acariciaba su pelo con mucha ternura, no era la más espelta pero ella se dejaba llevar por el placer y la pasión, mordía sus labios como si fuera una adicción. El calor de sus cuerpos desnudos cada vez era más tenso esté le pedía a gritos lo faltante, él la miro a los ojos muy serio._

– ¿Estás segura de que quieres? – Le preguntó

– Si, estoy segura mi vida –

– No quiero que hagas algo que no quieres –

– Tranquilo –

Él solo guiño un ojo como señal de entendido mientras la besaba nuevamente, abrió sus piernas de manera suave y delicada, de manera muy tierna beso su vagina y para si mismo se dijo; "Propiedad privada de Goku Son"

– ¡Tranquila Milk! –

– Estoy nerviosa –

– Todo va a estar bien –

_Con esas palabras sé introdujo en ella de la manera más tierna posible, él era un experto pero ella no era su primera vez. Él estaba haciendo lo posible por no lastimarla. _

– ¡Ay! – Grito con lágrimas de dolor ´

– Ahora viene lo mejor – Le dijo mientras la besaba

_Las palabras de él fueron con un sedante para su dolor, ella estaba viviendo el dolor más placentero de toda su vida, sus movimientos cada vez fuero más rápidos, hasta que sus gritos de dolor, fuer pura felicidad y gemidos de alegría. Ambos sonrieron al terminar su pasión y se quedaron dormidos ya era alrededor de las 5:30 AM_

_Un Goku desnudo y sonriente fue despertado por los rayos de un bravo sol._

– ¡Rayos qué hora es! – Dijo mientras miraba el reloj – ¡Las 11:30! – Si que nos sorprendió el amanecer – Comento mientras miraba a Milk con dulzura y contemplaba las sabanas sucias de sangre

– ¡Buen día amor! – Saludo Milk al sentir la presencia de su amado observándola

– ¡Buen día princesa! – Contesto para besarla

– ¿Cómo amaneciste? –

– ¡Más enamorado que ayer! –

– ¡No más que yo! – Contesto mientras se envolvía en la sabana

– ¡Hoy nos espera un gran día! – Exclamo Goku feliz

– ¡Yo tengo que llamar a mi padre, debe estar preocupado! –

–Más tarde – Dijo al sentarse en la cama – Yo tengo que hacer un viaje con mi madre y es en 6 horas, y quiero que regreses a tu casa Milk, sólo que tu vuelo será está noche – Explico serio

– ¡Me dices que nos espera un gran día, y ahora me dices que te vas! – Grito molesta

– Lo siento Milk, me tengo que ir, no puedo dejar de ir, y tú no puedes venir conmigo –

_El asombro de Milk era terrible…_

* * *

¿ A dónde va Goku?

¿Será qué jugo con Milk?

Nos leemos muy pronto 

!Ya casi terminamos la historia!


	10. Chapter 10

**Muchísimas**** gracias a todos los fieles seguidores de esta historia, !Ya hemos llegado al fina! xD Es mi primer Fanfic, estoy algo triste, la verdad viví mucho la trama y me envolví bastante con los personajes en especial con Milk. Cada capítulo fue un reto para mí.**

**Espero que disfruten el último capítulo, les agradeceré cada una de sus opiniones.**

* * *

**En el capítulo anterior luego de su noche juntos, Goku decide irse y no puede llevarse a Milk con él. Ella llora como loca y se siente usada.**

**Vamos a leer! xD **

* * *

Una pareja de amantes los sorprendió el bravo sol de París, luego de jurar amor eterno en su madrugada, ambos despiertan envueltos y desnudos en los brazos del otro. La hermosa habitación frente al mar fue testigo de su fuego y pasión… Pero una guerra se hace presente.

– ¿Qué clases de bromas es está? – Preguntó la pelinegra con lágrimas entre sus ojos – ¿Te has vuelto loco? – Goku permanecía en silencio – ¡Estoy hablando contigo idiota! –

_Milk gritaba como una loca desesperada, en cambio Goku no le contestaba nada. Su desesperación cada segundo era más._

– ¡Te estoy hablando Goku! –

– ¿Te puedes calmar? – Pidió al levantarse de la cama – Milk nada va a pasar, yo regreso pronto – Anuncio al sonreírle con ternura

- !No te creo! -

- Mi vida, por favor -

– ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¡Le mentí a mi familia para venir por ti! ¿Y ahora te vas? –

– ¡Te estoy diciendo que regreso lo más pronto posible! – Dijo mientras la abrazaba – Tú vuelve a México, que más luego te alcanzo ¡Te lo prometo Milk! –

_La morena continuaba incrédula frente a las palabras de Goku, ¿mentirle a su padre por él? Ahora él se va y la deja como si nada pasó. El dolor de su corazón era mucho._

– Lo mejor será que me vaya a mi casa – Dijo mientras entraba al baño – No es necesario que te molestes en volver a México por mi, te puedes quedar acá si gustas – Dijo molesta

– Ya no quiero que Milk sea mi novia, el problema es que soy malo para decir esas cosas –

_Los pensamientos de Goku… ¡Ya no quiere que Milk sea su novia! Luego de luchar tanto por su amor, no la quiere de novia le pide que regrese a México y luego él la alcanza. La joven tiene su corazón más que partido el millones de pedazos, sé entrego por amor, por amarlo fue capas de seguirla hasta Francia. _

_Goku permanecía pensativo, mientras su mirada se perdía entre las olas de la playa desde la ventana. Tantas cosas pasaban por su cabeza, pero decidió vestirse y buscarle algo de ropa a Milk... Luego de unos 10 minutos ella salio del baño _

– Ese vestido es tuyo –Anuncio Goku mientras le pasaba una bolsa

– Gracias – Contesto de manera poco creativa acompañada de una mirada acecina

– Dentro de unas 4 horas, te vienen a recoger, te vas en un vuelo privado todo corre por mí cuenta –

_Luego de unos 10 minutos de silencio… Milk termino de vestirse, Goku le regalo un hermoso vestido color rosa, con un pequeño escote unos lindos zapatos blancos, y un monedero blanco y unos accesorios de color rosa, Milk se recogió su cabello en un lindo moño. _

- Yo voy a bañarme, luego me voy a mi casa, si quieres puedes venir conmigo –

– ¡Vete al diablo! – Contesto al salir tirando la puesta

– ¡Milk no se imagina lo que le espera! – Comento el moreno mientras sonreía – ¡Debo darme prisa mi madre me espera! –

_Las cosas entre ellos estaban mal muy mal, Milk tomo un taxi y se fue en busca de su maleta a el hotel donde ella se hospedo. Luego de Goku bañarse se dirigió a su mansión. _

– ¡Maldita seas! Todas las cosas malas me tienen que pasar a mi sola – Reclamaba Milk mientras bajaba las escaleras del hotel – ¿Qué se supone que voy hacer ahora? –

_La chica cada vez sé sentía más impotente, por su parte Goku estaba de lo más tranquilo. Milk decidió sentarse unas horas en el hotel con todo y su equipaje._

* * *

–¡Madre ya llegue! –

– Mi niño –

_Luego de Goku tener una conversación de lo más tranquilo con su madre, decidió hacer algunas llamadas…._

–Dos vuelos privados, encárguese de que ella no sarga de Francia sin antes yo salir – Hablaba Goku muy feliz –

- !Ya vamos de salida! -

– Si madre – Contesto sonriente – Pero antes debo hablar con Milk –

– ¿Tienes ideas de dónde está? –

– Creo que en hotel donde se hospedo –

– Tengo una mejor idea, déjale un ramo de rosas con una nota en el aeropuerto y luego allá la recibes con otro – Dijo Gine sonriendo

– Mamá estoy muy nervioso, no sé qué pueda pesar ella de mí, esto es como una broma de mal gusto –

– ¡Casarse no es fácil! –

– Espero no tener nervios a la hora de pedirle eso –

– Pues vamos –

– Si, tenemos que salir 3 horas antes que ella para organizar todo –

_Goku junto a su madre se dirigieron a comprarle un hermoso arreglo de rosas a Milk, luego al aeropuerto. Goku compro dos vuelos privados uno para él y para su madre y otro para Milk. Ambos abordaron el avión, luego de 3 horas fueron por Milk a donde estaba hospedada._

* * *

– ¿Quién es usted? – Preguntó alterada

– Tengo orden de llevarla al aeropuerto – Contesto

- ¿Lo Mando Goku? -

– Si señorita –

– Bueno, no quiero nada de él, pero tengo que volver a mi casa –

_El asombro de Milk, fuero mucho… _

– ¿En una limosina? ¡Qué diablos tiene Goku en su cabeza! ¿Por qué se burla de está forma? – Preguntaba a sus pensamientos – ¡Todo esto es muy extraño! –

_Luego de unos 30 minutos de recorrido la chica llegó a su destino, al entrar al aeropuerto su sorpresa fue mucha._

– ¿Usted es Milk? – Preguntó una chica

- Aja -

- Acompáñeme por favor -

– Claro –

– Usted se va en un vuelo privado con destino a México, pero antes debo entregarle esto – Dijo con una sonrisa

– ¿Usted está segura de qué es para mí? –

- Por supuesto-

–Gracias – Contesto mientras fingía una sonrisa – ¿Un arreglo de Goku? ¿Qué está pasando? ¡Algo no funciona! –

_Milk inicio su recorrido hasta abordar el avión, olvidando leer la tarjeta se quedo dormida, era un viaje de muchas horas, Ya Goku había regresado a México, y Milk llegaba en una hora… _

– ¡Que viaje tan forzado! – Exclamo la chica dando un bostezo – ¡La tarjeta del arreglo!–

– **¡Querida Milk! **

**Quiero que sepas algo...**

**¡Ya no quiero ser tu novio! **

**Firma: Goku Hijo **

– ¡Canalla! – Fue la única palabra de la joven dolida

_Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas..._

– ¡Jamás voy a volver a creer en el amor! – Dijo mirando el piso – Es lo mejor que puedo hacer, mi suertes es negra – Con esas frías palabras inicio su camino

_Luego de 5 minutos, se dirigió hasta la entrada del aeropuerto con el propósito de volver a su casa._

* * *

– Joven Goku ¿Está seguro de lo que va hacer? – Preguntó Nilda muy nerviosa

– ¡Por supuesto! – Contesto con una sonrisa

- Goku ¡Suerte - DIJO Krilin Sonriente

– ¡Estoy nerviosa! – Exclamo Bulma

– Igual yo – Dijo 18 sonriente

– ¡Espero que todo sarga bien! – Dijo Gine

– No te quedes callado Vegeta – Exclamo Bulma mientras lo tomaba de la mano, pero él sé quedo callado.

_Todos estaban en el aeropuerto… Goku esperaba Milk para pedirle que sea su esposa. Ella estaba muy ajena a lo sucedido…_

– Ahora tomare un taxi –

- Sorpresa - Exclamó todo

– ¿Qué hacen todos ustedes aquí? – Preguntó asombrada sin notar una presencia a sus espaldas

- Mi amor! -

- ¿Goku? -

_Él solo sonrío._

– ¿Qué quieres seguir jugando conmigo? – Preguntó molesta – Me acabas de decir que no quieres que sea tu novia –

– Estas tan molesta que no has notado nada de lo que sucede – Dijo sonriendo – Es verdad no quiere que seas mi novia – Los nervios se hicieron presente – He,he,he pues ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? – Preguntó entre cortado mientras sacaba un hermoso anillo de su bolsillo derecho

– ¿He? – Preguntó Milk asombrada

– ¿Qué si quieres ser mi esposa? – Volvió a preguntar con cara de susto

– ¡Acepto! –

_Todos los felicitaron excepto el padre de Milk, el cual se encontraba en unos de sus viajes repentinos, pero por teléfono dio su consentimiento a Goku, la felicidad de ambos era mucha todos sus amigos presente._

–Te amo Milk – Dijo mientras besaba sus labios

– No te perdono el susto – Dijo sonriendo

– Lo siento Milk, no soy bueno para estas cosas, mi madre fue quién me ayudo –

_Luego de el compromiso de Goku y Milk habían pasado dos semanas, Gine le compro una casa a Goku, para que ya no este donde su tía, ella regreso a Francia pero para el matrimonio iba a volver en compañía de su esposo. Goku estaba esperando el padre de Milk, para poner fecha a la boda._

* * *

_ Un meses después…_

– ¡Mi niña me alegro tanto de su felicidad! – Dijo Nilda mientras la abrazaba

– ¡Gracias Nilda, nunca pensé que iba hacer tan feliz con él! –

* * *

– Si que estoy feliz por el futuro matrimonio de Milk y Goku – Dijo 18 a Krilin mientras tomaban un café en casa de él

– Igual yo, la verdad ese par de locos sufrieron mucho por estar juntos – Dijo sonriendo

– Aun recuerdo como Milk le corría –

– Y él se negaba a decir que estaba enamorado, cada vez que habla de eso ¡Ami no me gusta Milk! – Dijo con una carcajada – Siempre llega una persona que cambia tu vida en mi caso fuiste tú – Concluyo al besarla

* * *

_Las cosas marchaban a la normalidad, Goku visitaba a su prometida todos los día, esperaba a su padre para organizar a boda, así había transcurrido dos meses._

– ¡El chocolate es para ti! –

– ¡Gracias mi amor! ¡Siéntate por favor! –

– Gracias – Contesto sonriente

– Goku veras, yo quiero estudiar en la universidad y pues hoy medí cuenta de algo que solo Nilda lo sabe… ¡Estoy embarazada! – Dijo bajando la cabeza

– ¡Genial! – Grito al elevarla – ¡Es la mejor noticia que me has dado! –

– ¿Te has vuelto loco? –

- No importa, vamos a casarnos! -

– ¡Que bueno que te agrada la noticia!

Mientras Goku y Milk celebraban solos, fueron interrumpidos por alguien esperado…

– ¡Ya llegue! –

– ¡Papá!–

-¡Felicidades hija! – Dijo mientras la abrazaba – ¡Felicidades a ti Goku! –

– Gracias –

– Yo lo estoy esperando para que me de el permiso de poner fecha –

– ¡Cuando quieran! –

– ¡En dos semanas! – Dijo feliz

– ¡Pero es muy pronto! –

– Mientras más pronto mejor – Dijo mientras la besaba

– Goku pasa por mi estudio para que hablemos de eso –

_Luego de que Goku y el padre de Milk hablaran y organizaran la boda, pasaron las dos esperadas semanas, el día de la boda se hizo presente…_

* * *

_Como siempre 18 y Bulma se hicieron cargo de los arreglos de Milk. Todos estaban muy nerviosos, en especial el novio que como un tesoro guardo el secreto del embarazo de Milk. La boda iba hacer celebrada en un club de muchos prestigios. Todos estaban reunidos esperando a la novia la cual iba a llegar con su padre. _

_La familia Son estaba completa todos había viajado a México para el matrimonio de Goku y Milk. _

– ¡Tranquilo hijo eso es normal! – Dijo Bardock mientras le sonreía a su hijo

– ¡Estoy algo nervioso! – Contesto

_Goku tenía puesto un elegante traje blanco igual que Milk, el salón estaba decorado de blanco con lila y muchas rosas hermosas._

_La novia esperada había llegado… _

_Como boda de costumbre realizaron todas las formalidades establecidas, todos sus familiares y amigos los felicitaron, todos celebraron y bailaron. La hora de tirar el ramo había llegado._

– 1, 2,3 – Contaba Milk al lanzar el ramo de rosas a sus espalda

– ¡18 lo atrapaste! – Exclamaron las demás

– ¡Eso significa que te vas a casar pronto! – Dijo Bulma

– Si muy pronto – Contesto Krilin sonriente – ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? – Propuso el pequeño muy decidido

– ¡Acepto! – Contesto la rubia feliz

_¡Todos los felicitaron muy alegre por el nuevo matrimonio! Los recién casados se fueron a su luna de miel felices y contentos por lograr cambiar su corazón._

* * *

_Dos años después…_

_En la casa de Goku y Milk..._

_Se encontraba Milk preparando el almuerzo mientras Goku y Gohan jugaban._

- ¡Goku! -

– ¡Ya vamos! – Dijo sonriendo – Mientras cargaba a su bebe

- ¡ Siempre miras a Gohan como un tonto!–

- !Sé parece mucho ami! -

- ¡En eso tienes razón! –

_Ambos se dirigieron al comedor._

- ¡Gracias Milk una vez más por hacerme el hombre más feliz! –

– ¡Gracias a ti mi vida! – Dijo al besarlo

_Sus demás amigos se habían casado hace menos de un año, Vegeta y Bulma apenas estaban de luna de miel. La vida de adolescentes fiestero se había acabado. Milk retomo sus estudios de la universidad Goku decidió poner una agencia de autos y de vez encuerando viajaba en compañía de su esposa y su hijo a Francia._

– Valió la pena asumir todos esos fuertes regaños –

– Si que era gruñona –

– ¡Si pero ahora eres la mejor esposa de mundo! –

- ¡Te amo Goku! -

– Yo te amo más de lo que te imaginas – Contesto mientras se paraba de su silla la sujetó fuerte por su cintura y la beso

– ¿Vamos al parque está noche? –

– Por supuesto –

_La noche se hizo presente… Los felices esposos caminaban tomados de la mano, Goku llevaba a su pequeño Gohan cargado como de costumbre…_

– Milk ¿Te acuerdas qué justo en está parte te robe un beso? – Preguntó sonriente – ¡Todavía me duele la mejilla! –

– Si, recuerdo todo esas cosas ¡Gracias a eso hoy soy feliz! – Contesto sonriendo

_Los besos y los te amos eran la pausa de cada una de sus conversaciones, mientras Goku iba por unos ricos helados… Milk recordó la razón por la cual cerro su corazón._

**Flash Back**

**–¡Suéltame maldito! ¡Canalla! – Le gritaba a Yamcha mientras trataba de crear una defensa**

**– ¡No te voy a soltar! ¡Vas a ser mía quieras o no quieras! – Le gritaba mientras la sujetaba y golpeaba su cara –**

**El departamento estaba todo desordenado, mientras ella trataba de correr y salir para evitar ser violada por su propio novio...Todos sus intentos eran fallidos**

**– ¡Que diablos sucede aquí! – Grito la rubia desde la puerta – ¿Qué hace está mocosa con mi esposo, casi desnuda? –**

**– Milk aprovecho el momento para correr como loca, pero antes de salir esa furiosa mujer la agredió y la tomo por sus cabellos, la pobre adolescente corrió semidesnuda por los pasillos de ese edificio. Luego de esa vergüenza cerro su corazón por 3 años y medio.**

**Fin del Flash Back**

* * *

– Lo peor fue que nunca le conté eso a nadie – Suspiro al decir esas palabras – Lo mejor es que ya recordarlo no me causa dolor ¡Goku me cambio mi corazón! – Pronunció con una dulce sonrisa

– ¡Milk cariño ya llegamos! – Anunció el pelinegro al sentarse junto a ella en la banca

– ¡Dame a Gohan! – Pidió sonriente – ¿De chocolate verdad? –

– Por supuesto – Contesto mientras le entregaba a Gohan para que lo cargue y su helado – Te amo Milk –

– Yo igual mi vida, es un digno hijo tuyo es muy inquieto ya quiere correr – Dijo sonriendo

– ¡Pronto serán más! ¡Me cambiaste mi corazón! – Dijo al besarla

_Una familia feliz disfruta la noche, en el mismo lugar de su primera cita. Recordando cada momento de ella y feliz de nunca haber renunciado a luchar él uno por él otro._

**Fin**

* * *

**!Estoy muy feliz de haber terminado la historia! xD :D **

* * *

** Le dedico la historia a todos los seguidores, la nacionalidad de Milk la hice en honor a: danielita1999 ella siempre estuvo conmigo en todos los capítulos. !Muchas gracias!**

**Azucenas45**

**Dragon caritol Z **

!Gracias!

* * *

**Notas personales de la autora. **

La historia está inspirada en mi propia vida sentimental, con excepción de algunas cosas. !Tengo la esperanza de encontrar un chico como el Goku de está historia y se atreva a cambiar mi corazón, el cual es idéntico al el de Milk.

* * *

Nos seguimos leyendo en "Once cartas" Una historia de Goku & Milk.

* * *

Pronto voy a iniciar "La sombra del amor" Seiya & Miho

* * *

**!Muchos besos!**


End file.
